


El ronin y el vendedor de soba

by Lukkah



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sangoro, Wano Country (One Piece), Zorojuro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukkah/pseuds/Lukkah
Summary: Sangoro vivía tranquilo en Okobore. El puesto de soba, heredado de generación en generación, era todo lo que tenía. Una noche primaveral, un misterioso hombre de pelo verde y tres katanas aparece en el pueblo, y Sangoro no puede evitar fijarse en él.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is a fic I wrote some time ago, during quarantine in my country (Spain). The inspiration came to me when Wano arc started, because all the characterizations of Mugiwaras were so cool <3\. Of course, Zoro is my favourite, and Zorojuro needed some recognition because Zorojuro is HOT as hell. In this story, Mugiwaras doesn't exist as pirates, they are all the "character" Kin'emon gave them in Wano. So, there is no Zoro or Sanji, here it's Zorojuro and Sangoro. Hope you like it :D

El mundo, desde tiempos inmemoriales, se había dividido en cuatro grandes ambientes. El Mar Azul era el océano que cubría la mayor parte del globo terráqueo, una inmensa masa de agua que, a su vez, se compartimentaba en mares más pequeños y una larga cadena de islas llamada Grand Line. Las Nubes Marinas dominaban el cielo. El Fondo Marino era el tercer ambiente, repleto de criaturas fantásticas. Y, por último, estaba el Red Line, el único continente del mundo que se extendía de norte a sur.

El Red Line partía en dos mitades el Mar Azul y el Grand Line, y los primeros hombres, quienes bautizaron así a los lugares que se encontraban, llamaron Paradise a la primera zona, y Nuevo Mundo a la segunda. Si bien había islas extraordinarias en todos los mares, en el Nuevo Mundo había verdaderas maravillas.

Y una de esas maravillas era el País de Wano.

Antiguamente conocido como el País del Oro, Wano era una isla de tamaño considerable que se regía por sus propias normas. No estaba afiliada al Gobierno Mundial, y mantenía una estricta política de aislamiento – _sakoku_. La isla se dividía en seis regiones, incluyendo una isla cercana llamada Onigashima. El clima inestable que rodeaba la zona ayudaba al aislamiento, ya que impedía que muchos barcos pudieran llegar a sus costas.

Durante el _shogunato_ del clan Kozuki, el país era próspero e inmensamente rico. La flora y la fauna reinaban en las regiones, cada una de ellas con sus peculiaridades. Grandes bosques florecían de este a oeste, exuberantes y exóticos. Animales de todas las especies vivían de norte a sur, y el río, que separaba las regiones por sus márgenes, abastecía todo el territorio con sus aguas cristalinas y limpias.

Sin embargo, veinte años atrás, un grupo de piratas llegó al país, causando una gran convulsión. El clan Kozuki controlaba el _shogunato_ , mientras que los jefes de los clanes Shimotsuki, Kurozumi, Uzuki, Amatsuki y Fugetsu servían como _daimy_ _ōs_ de las regiones –señores feudales. Sin embargo, el clan Kurozumi se alzó contra el _shogun_ , aliándose con los Piratas de las Bestias.

Kurozumi Orochi se autoproclamó _shogun_ , ejecutó a los _daimy_ _ōs_ del resto de clanes y colocó a altos miembros de los Piratas de las Bestias al mando de las regiones. Con este nuevo gobierno, Wano sufrió una drástica transformación debido a los negocios que Kaido, líder de la banda pirata, tenía con el exterior.

Los bosques de todas las regiones fueron talados, la fauna fue erradicada y, poco a poco, la orografía de las regiones se fue transformando en desiertos y tundras infértiles. El terreno se llenó de fábricas de armas –principal negocio de Kaido con el exterior– y la población de la isla, a excepción de la capital, fue empobreciéndose cada vez más. Como la política de aislamiento seguía vigente, los ciudadanos no podían comerciar con el exterior y sólo podían subsistir con las sobras de la capital.

Todas las regiones del país se vieron afectadas por el nuevo gobierno del clan Kurozumi, pero fue la región de Kuri, donde transcurre esta historia, la peor parada. Otrora región sumida en el caos y sin ley, sería el clan Kozuki quien lograría imponer la paz. Es por ello que Kurozumi, cuando se hizo con el poder, castigó severamente a la población, pues seguían siendo fieles al antiguo _shogun_. Poco a poco, las gentes del lugar abandonaron la región en busca de una vida más próspera, pues sentían que siempre serían mal vistos por los nuevos dirigentes.

Uno de los pueblos que se vio más afectado por la pobreza fue Okobore. La aldea fue arrasada por los Piratas de las Bestias cuando estalló una rebelión en favor del clan Kozuki, y sus habitantes se vieron obligados a rehacer la aldea de nuevo con los escasos materiales que desechaban los habitantes del pueblo Bakura.

Bakura era la aldea en la que vivían los funcionarios y miembros de otras clases sociales más elevadas puesto que, aunque hubo un cambio de _shogun_ y los Piratas de las Bestias obtuvieron muchas cotas de poder, el sistema social feudal siguió vigente. Todos los naturales de Wano tenían un estatus por nacimiento, y era muy difícil escalar posiciones –por el contrario, era tremendamente fácil caer en desgracia.

*****

Como todos los días, Sangoro cerraba su puesto de _soba_ después de atender a sus comensales para, antes de comenzar el turno de cenas, relajarse unos momentos en la tetería de Tsurujo. La buena mujer había llegado hacía un año a la aldea, pero enseguida se había hecho con las gentes del lugar, y todos disfrutaban de un buen té en su establecimiento. Además, se había hecho cargo de Kikunojō, una joven huérfana de la aldea.

Sangoro saludó a los pocos lugareños que se encontró por el camino –el pueblo no era muy grande– y entró en el establecimiento dejando las sandalias en la entrada. Dejó que el característico olor del té verde le embriagase y, como por arte de magia, sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba.

–Bienvenido, Sangoro-san –saludó Kikunojō con una leve reverencia. La muchacha, alta y grácil, era una de las más hermosas del lugar. Bajo la tutela de Tsurujo, además, había aprendido modales–. Siéntese donde prefiera, ahora mismo le traigo su té.

–Muchas gracias, O-Kiku-chan –le contestó el joven de forma cariñosa.

Si Sangoro no sintiese predilección por los hombres, le habría pedido matrimonio a Kikunojō hacía mucho tiempo. Por suerte para él, la casa de té estaba vacía y tuvo el lujo de sentarse al lado de la ventana que daba a la calle. En menos de un minuto, la muchacha le sirvió una taza de té en un vaso de barro cocido, circular e irregular pero precioso en sí mismo. Era igual que todo lo que había en Okobore, viejo, desgastado y usado, pero hermoso en cierto sentido.

–¿Cómo ha ido el día? ¿Clientes? –preguntó la chica, sentándose frente a él. Sangoro era cliente habitual, y cuando no había nadie, tanto ella como la dueña de la tetería podían relajarse con su compañía.

–Bueno, he tenido una cuadrilla de carpinteros que están arreglando el viejo puente que conduce hacia Udon –comentó, soplando suavemente el té antes de dar un sorbo–. No es mucho, pero es mejor que nada –sonrió–. ¿Y por aquí qué tal?

–Esta mañana han venido unas vecinas después de ir a comprar al mercado. Tsurujo-san ha comenzado a preparar _mochi_ , y querían asegurarse unas raciones –respondió la joven con dulzura.

–Oh, es cierto –advirtió el rubio, pues se había olvidado por completo–. Ya es primavera. Debería avisar con antelación o me quedaré sin los deliciosos _mochis_ de Tsurujo-san.

–No es necesario –intervino la dueña de la tetería, apareciendo por la puerta que daba acceso a la vivienda superior–. Para ti siempre hay _mochis_.

Tsurujo era una mujer de mediana edad, alta y delgada, de tez pálida y cabello oscuro. Ella no lo había mencionado nunca, pero Sangoro sabía que, antes de llegar a Okobore, había sido una mujer de un estatus elevado. Se veía en sus formas, en su manera de vestir, en su manera de hablar… Además, el arte del té estaba reservado a unos pocos privilegiados y, aunque él no era uno de ellos, sabía que Tsurujo preparaba muy buen té.

–Es muy amable por su parte, Tsurujo-san –Sangoro dijo con una reverencia cuando la mujer se sentó con ellos–. Esta noche prepararé una _soba_ deliciosa para que cenen.

–No-no es necesario –se apresuró a decir Kikunojō, algo ruborizada–. No lo hacemos para recibir algo a cambio.

–Es cierto –intervino Tsurujo antes de que el hombre pudiera alegar nada–. Te apreciamos, y es lo menos que podríamos hacer por ti.

La mujer acarició suavemente la perilla de Sangoro, un gesto que solía hacer habitualmente, y éste sonrió con ternura. Era como una madre para él. Además, era la única de la aldea que conocía su orientación sexual, y el hecho de que le hubiese aceptado sin reparos reforzaba más esa visión que Sangoro tenía de ella.

Continuaron hablando animadamente durante un tiempo más, pero Sangoro acabó por abandonarlas para volver a abrir su puesto de _soba_. El pequeño establecimiento se situaba en la planta calle de su casa, reservando el piso superior para la vivienda. Como todos los edificios de Okobore, la casa de Sangoro era estrecha y algo elevada, construida con madera de bambú viejo. No tenía muchos clientes, pero podía vivir.

Además, tenía un don especial para la cocina. Siempre estaba probando ingredientes, que compraba –si su bolsillo se lo permitía– a los mercaderes ambulantes. Hacía los fideos con mimo, como llevaban haciendo en su familia de generación en generación. Le gustaba mezclar diferentes harinas para hacer la masa de la pasta, utilizar productos de temporada y cambiar la oferta para hacer su puesto más atractivo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el sol había caído y nadie quedaba en las calles. Sangoro cerró el puesto y, como había prometido, preparó dos cuencos de deliciosa _soba_ para sus amigas. Por suerte para él, aún estaba anocheciendo cuando partió hacia la casa de té –ya que estaba prohibido caminar por las calles de noche.

Cuando llegó, Kikunojō estaba barriendo el suelo mientras Tsurujo recogía la última vajilla del día. Enseguida, prepararon una mesa y ambas comenzaron a cenar. Sangoro se excusó alegando que él cenaría en casa, prefería verlas disfrutar con su plato. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran terminar los cuencos, la cortina de la entrada se abrió y apareció un desconocido.

Era un hombre alto y musculoso, con un cabello de un llamativo verde alga. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, tres pendientes en una oreja, y una expresión facial bastante seria y marcial. Vestía un elegante _kimono_ blanco con una delicada filigrana azul en la parte baja, a juego con el _obi_ , sobre el que colgaban tres _katanas_. Se cubría del frío con un _haori_ verde oscuro con un estampado en blanco.

–¿Está abierto? –preguntó desde la puerta, y su voz resonó por toda la estancia.

–¡C-Claro, adelante! –Tsurujo se apresuró a decir, levantándose de la mesa y haciendo una reverencia marcada al hombre. Kikunojō la imitó, nerviosa–. ¿Qué desea?

–Estoy buscando hospedaje –dijo el hombre de forma tajante. Había entrado en el local porque era el único que tenía luz, pero aquello no era lo que necesitaba–. Un futón para mí y una cuadra para mi caballo.

La mujer dudó unos segundos. Ella no tenía habitaciones libres, en la planta de arriba sólo estaban dos cuartos, el suyo y el de Kikunojō. Era una tetería después de todo. Pero ese hombre llevaba un buen _kimono_ , y las espadas no mentían: era un samurái. Y los samuráis tenían dinero. Y un poco de dinero nunca venía mal.

–Por supuesto. Tenemos una habitación para usted –murmuró con una sonrisa, viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo Kikunojō la miraba con sorpresa–. Si es tan amable de seguirme, se la mostraré para ver si es de su agrado. Kikunojō se ocupará del animal –le lanzó una mirada a la muchacha que no admitía réplica–. Sangoro-san, acompáñala.

Ambos asintieron y salieron de la tetería bajo la atenta mirada del desconocido. Sangoro le miró de reojo, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Tenía los ojos pequeños y oscuros, pero su mirada era penetrante como un cuchillo.

–No me importa cómo sea la habitación, me la quedo –habló el samurái cuando se hubieron quedado a solas–. Sólo quiero que mi caballo esté resguardado y tenga heno y agua fresca.

–No tiene de qué preocuparse, señor –contestó Tsurujo con otra reverencia. Sabía lo importante que era un caballo para un samurái–. ¿Cuántas noches planea hospedarse? –curioseó con educación mientras echaba a andar hacia las escaleras, asegurándose que la seguía.

–No lo sé. Le pagaré cada día que me quede –contestó el hombre, siguiendo a la mujer.

Tsurujo asintió conforme, no sin antes advertir que, aunque hubiera mencionado el dinero, el hombre no le había preguntado por el precio. Señal de que el dinero no le importaba. Pero tampoco quería estafarle, la vivienda era modesta y no tenía muchas comodidades. Al final llegaron a la habitación de Kikunojō.

Era pequeña, con una estrecha ventana en una de las paredes. La esterilla del suelo estaba algo roída, y los muebles brillaban por su ausencia –una pequeña cómoda de madera y una estantería con un par de libros y una lámpara de aceite–, pero el hombre pareció conforme. La mujer suspiró aliviada, no las tenía todas consigo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que un samurái necesitase una habitación de forma tan desesperada le hacía desconfiar.

Escucharon a Kikunojō y Sangoro entrar, y bajaron. Sangoro llevaba el equipaje del samurái, un macuto no muy grande y unas mantas. Tsurujo ordenó a Kikunojō que preparase la habitación de la izquierda –así sabía que se refería a la suya–, y Sangoro la siguió para dejar el equipaje. Mientras, ella se quedó formalizando el primer pago con el desconocido.

–¿Desea algo más, señor…? –dejó la pregunta en el aire, aún no le había dicho su nombre.

–Zorojuro –contestó él, no necesitaba saber nada más–. Sí. Una botella de _sake_.


	2. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of this fic. Hope you like it, and feel free to leave a comment if you want :D

Sangoro caminaba hacia la casa de té con más ganas que otros días. Conocer a ese sujeto el día anterior había hecho crecer en él una emoción que no sentía en mucho tiempo. Aquella noche, su cabeza había hecho de las suyas y había sido incapaz de dejar de pensar en él. Era un samurái, y estaba seguro que de lo fuertes, con ese porte y esas maneras algo rudas y secas. Vestía telas suntuosas, inalcanzables para un simple cocinero como él, y se moría por ver cómo sería aquel hombre con una _katana_ en la mano.

Inconscientemente, había estado idealizando al desconocido, y soñar toda la noche con él había hecho que se despertase más agitado que de costumbre. Hacía unos cuantos meses que no estaba con un hombre, y Sangoro siempre se había vanagloriado de ser alguien romántico y cariñoso. Era igual que ponerle un filete de ternera a un hambriento.

Para su sorpresa, en la tetería había un par de clientes cuando él llegó. Saludó a los presentes con una reverencia –todos se conocían en un pueblo tan pequeño–, pero antes de que pudiera sentarse, Tsurujo le llamó. Él la siguió hasta una pequeña cocina contigua a la sala principal, donde apenas había un hogar para calentar el té y unos armarios con utensilios y vajilla.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el rubio, bajando un poco la voz.

–Es una tontería, pero… ¿Podrías quedarte aquí esta tarde? –le pidió la mujer con mirada suplicante. Sabía que no podía pedirle una cosa como esa, pues tenía que abrir el puesto de _soba_ , pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

–No entiendo… –murmuró el chico con incredulidad.

–Puede que sean imaginaciones mías, pero el hombre de ayer… No me da buena espina… –la mujer se tapó la boca con la mano para hablar aún más bajo–. Hay algo en él que no termina de convencerme…

–Pero, pero… –Sangoro se había quedado un poco descolocado–. Es un samurái. Quiero decir, son gente ruda y maleducada, pero samuráis a fin de cuentas… –susurró.

En el País de Wano, los samuráis eran la clase guerrera por excelencia –exceptuando a los Piratas de las Bestias–, y estaban muy reconocidos entre la población. Tenían un estatus especial, y ello les concedía una serie de privilegios que otras clases no tenían.

–Creo que ese hombre no es samurái… Sino un _rōnin_ … –puntualizó la sabia mujer. Al ver la cara de extrañeza del rubio, continuó–. Samuráis sin señor. Al no tener un hombre al que servir, muchos son contratados como matones o asesinos a sueldo… Al haber perdido el honor de su estatus, la mayoría se vuelven delincuentes y bandoleros…

–¿Dónde está ahora? –esa explicación había sido suficiente para que Sangoro se tomara más en serio la situación.

–En el jardín, entrenando –indicó Tsurujo con un movimiento de cabeza–. Somos una humilde casa de té, y no tenemos nada de gran valor. No creo que yo pueda ofrecerle algo que le interese, pero si le sucediera algo a O-Kiku, yo…

–Tranquila –Sangoro le sostuvo las manos en señal de afecto y protección–. Me quedaré aquí el tiempo que haga falta.

–Ay, corazón… Eres un sol –le agradeció la mujer, con los ojos vidriosos.

–Sólo deja que vaya a casa un momento. Tengo allí el tabaco, y no puedo pasar toda una tarde sin él si me quedo aquí –le sonrió el rubio de forma inocente, haciendo que la mujer soltase una carcajada.

Sangoro no tardó nada en regresar, la casa de té no estaba muy lejos de su vivienda. Los clientes aún seguían, pero no tardarían en irse. Kikunojō les atendía mientras Tsurujo estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. No había mucho donde elegir, más ahora que tenían un huésped al que había que alimentar –y reservaban para él los alimentos de mayor calidad.

–Yo me encargo de la comida –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa cuando vio a la mujer cortar unas verduras. Además del tabaco, había traído un poco de pasta y condimentos varios–. Si el misterioso desconocido está entrenando, lo mejor será prepararle algo para picar. Así no comerá tanto en la cena –canturreó con alegría mientras llenaba una cazuela con agua y la ponía al fuego.

Tsurujo se quedó callada unos minutos, observando cómo Sangoro se desenvolvía perfectamente en su pequeña cocina. No tenía los mejores utensilios ni los productos más frescos, pero al rubio no pareció importarle. Simplemente, cocinando era feliz. Sin embargo, una alarma saltó dentro de ella.

–Por favor, ten cuidado –le advirtió la avispada señora. Conocía muy bien estas historias, y conocía muy bien a su amigo–. Yo también he escuchado esos rumores sobre los samuráis, y no sé si serán verdad o no, pero de una cosa estoy segura… No dejes que te embauquen –le sostuvo la mano para que parase de cocinar y le mirase–. Sé que los samuráis son hombres muy atractivos con ese halo de poder… Pero se divierten contigo y, una vez que se cansan, te abandonan como a un perro apaleado.

Sangoro la miró con atención, en silencio. Por su tono de voz, sabía que la mujer no mentía. ¿Le habría pasado a ella…? No era educado preguntar, así que sólo asintió levemente y regresó a sus tareas. Internamente, sintió que le echaban un jarro de agua fría por encima. Podía ser que aquel hombre fuese un _rōnin_ , y que la mayoría de ellos se dedicasen al pillaje, pero también podía ser que él no. ¿Verdad?

Al joven no le agradaba nada la idea de acercarse a un hombre con intención de seducirle si éste, en un momento dado, podía acabar con su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él no era enclenque ni mucho menos, era uno de los hombres más fuertes de la aldea, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra un samurái. 

Con la cabeza hecha un lío, terminó de preparar dos _onigiris_ de arroz, los cuales acompañó con una taza de té. Los colocó sobre el mejor plato de barro que encontró y se los acercó al misterioso samurái. Como le había indicado Tsurujo, seguía entrenando en el pequeño jardín que había en la parte trasera de la vivienda. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observando.

El hombre estaba de espaldas, vestido únicamente con un _hakama_ azul índigo, descalzo sobre la hierba. Sangoro no pudo evitar fijarse en su espalda, ancha de hombros, con un tono de piel más moreno y perlada en sudor. Se mordió el labio inferior, nunca había conocido a un hombre como aquel. Con las tres _katanas_ desenvainadas –una en cada mano y la tercera en la boca–, con un único movimiento, cortó un tronco de madera de un palmo de ancho en tres.

El rubio contuvo la respiración, nunca había visto a un samurái utilizar tres espadas a la vez. Había escuchado historias fantásticas sobre ellos, pero nunca había visto su potencial. Sostuvo el plato con fuerza, desde luego que no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad contra él. De repente, el hombre se giró, encarándole.

Sangoro le mantuvo la mirada como pudo, impresionado por lo que veía. El rubio sintió que se perdía con aquel pecho musculado, perfecto, casi pulido en piedra de no ser por una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba gran parte de su torso. Los abdominales bien marcados, los brazos definidos. Y su mirada, fija en él. Tranquilo, como la calma que precedía a la tormenta. Como quien se sabe ganador antes de comenzar un duelo. Porque ambos sabían quién ganaría.

–Le traigo un tentempié –acertó a decir el rubio cuando los nervios le traicionaron y la vista se fue siguiendo la cicatriz, hacia los abdominales.

Zorojuro se quitó la espada de la boca y asintió levemente después de unos segundos en silencio, examinando al rubio. Su expresión facial no cambió en ningún momento, serio y poderoso. Sangoro dejó el plato sobre una pequeña roca que había al lado de la pared y volvió a entrar en la casa. Suspiró. Aquel hombre iba a causarle más de un dolor de cabeza.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad. Tsurujo continuó preparando la masa de _mochi_ , y Kikunojō limpiaba el establecimiento. Sangoro había ido a casa de una vecina, a petición de Tsurujo, para que le prestase una bañera en condiciones. Después de una tarde entera entrenando, el huésped querría bañarse, y el pozal que tenían ellas no era suficiente para él. El rubio también se había prestado a calentar el agua y preparar el baño.

Antes del anochecer, Zorojuro terminó el entrenamiento. Con las espadas sujetas en una mano, con la otra sostenía el plato vacío. Kikunojō estaba barriendo, Sangoro fumaba en la entrada del establecimiento mientras hervía el agua, y Tsurujo limpiaba la cocina. Cuando le vio entrar, la mujer se acercó con una leve reverencia por si demandaba algo.

–Gracias por la comida –dijo el _rōnin_ , cediéndole el plato–. Estaba delicioso.

Tsurujo le miró perpleja unos segundos antes de hacer otra reverencia, esta vez más exagerada, a modo de agradecimiento. Sangoro, que había visto la escena desde la puerta, se ruborizó levemente.

–Puede tomar un baño si así lo desea, Zorojuro-dono –le indicó ella.

–Gracias –el hombre era parco en palabras–. Tomaré también _sake_.

La mujer asintió y marchó a la cocina a por la botella. La noche anterior, el peli-verde se había bebido una, y si hoy también lo hacía, mañana tendrían que ir al mercado a comprar. Sangoro, que seguía en el marco de la puerta, había visto todo y decidió que sería su oportunidad de probar suerte.

Cuando Zorojuro se hubo marchado escaleras arriba, Sangoro abordó a Tsurujo en la cocina. Estaba limpiando el plato usado para colocar un vaso y la botella. Cuando vio al rubio, suspiró y siguió con su tarea, pues ya sabía a lo que venía.

–Yo le subiré el _sake_ –comentó con cierta indiferencia, aparentando–. No puedo permitir que O-Kiku-chan o usted entren en el baño mientras él se lava. Las habladurías se extenderían por todo el pueblo y su honor se vería ultrajado.

–Sangoro, por favor –le habló la mujer con un tono más duro que de costumbre. Buen intento con la excusa del honor, pero ella era más vieja y más avispada que el resto–. Sé que es un hombre atractivo, y más si se pasea medio desnudo por aquí… Pero, por favor…

–No te preocupes –le interrumpió él–. Puedo cuidarme de mí mismo. Además, no es como si me fuera a enamorar de un completo desconocido por muy guapo que sea –la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de Tsurujo le hizo continuar–. Sólo quiero divertirme un rato… No se ven muchos hombres como él por aquí, y si tengo suerte…

–Cariño, un corazón como el tuyo no necesita hombres como él… –suspiró la dama, dándose por vencida y entregándole la botella de _sake_ –. Luego no me vengas con lloros.

El rubio le sonrió, besando la mano de la mujer en señal de respeto y salió de la cocina en busca del _rōnin_. Antes de entrar, se atusó el pelo y se estiró el _kimono_. El suyo no era ni parecido al del peli-verde, pero era lo único que tenía. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta. Estaba nervioso, pero no era la primera vez que seducía a un hombre.

Cuando entró, Zorojuro ya se había limpiado y estaba relajándose en la bañera. Con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, apoyaba los brazos sobre el borde de madera mientras los pies le sobresalían por el otro extremo –la bañera se le quedaba pequeña. El minúsculo cuarto de baño pronto se había llenado de vapor, y la temperatura era agradable.

Sangoro tosió para hacerse notar, pero el otro ni se inmutó. Se arrodilló al lado de la bañera, quedando frente a él, y le sirvió un vaso de alcohol.

–Aquí tiene –dijo después de unos segundos en silencio, sin saber muy bien si marcharse o quedarse. Había entrado decidido, pero aquel hombre no parecía muy receptivo.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, Zorojuro ni siquiera movió un músculo. Sin saber qué hacer, el rubio se quedó sentado como estaba, observando el escultural cuerpo que tenía delante. Su imaginación pronto empezó a viajar. Absorto como estaba, no se percató que el _rōnin_ había abierto su ojo bueno parcialmente y le estaba viendo.

–¿Qué estás mirando? –preguntó en tono inquisitivo, haciendo que Sangoro se estremeciera en el sitio.

–¡Pe-perdón! –se apresuró a contestar, agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa. No quería causarle problemas a Tsurujo–. Ya me voy.

–Espera –ordenó el peli-verde cuando Sangoro estaba a punto de salir–. Necesito que me trates una herida. Es en la espalda, y yo no llego.

El chico se quedó plantado en la puerta, no recordaba haberle visto ninguna herida por la tarde mientras entrenaba. No podía rechazar algo como aquello, después de todo, era un guerrero y tenía un estatus mayor al suyo, así que volvió a su sitio al lado de la bañera. Zorojuro se movió, dejando su espalda al descubierto.

A mitad de altura, Sangoro vio un pequeño bulto violáceo que sobresalía levemente.

–Está infectado, tienes que abrirlo y extraer el veneno –dijo el samurái.

El rubio se sintió aliviado al ver el tamaño de la herida, considerablemente pequeño –debía ser reciente. Con una aguja de coser que había pedido a Kikunojō, la clavó en el moratón hasta que vio que la piel se tensaba. Ninguna queja se escuchó. De la minúscula abertura salieron unas gotas de sangre de color marrón, y Sangoro comenzó a presionar con las uñas de los pulgares hasta expulsar todo el veneno.

Cuando el bulto desapareció, vertió unas gotas de _sake_ para desinfectar y lavó la herida de nuevo. Había sido una minucia en comparación con la espalda tan ancha que tenía el hombre, pero si había veneno, había que extraerlo cuanto antes.

–Gracias –murmuró Zorojuro cuando hubo acabado.

–No hay de qué, señor –contestó Sangoro, dispuesto a marcharse. Su intento de conquista había sido un fracaso, y la hora de la cena se acercaba–. Si no desea nada más…

–Los _onigiris_ de esta tarde los has preparado tú –comentó el hombre, y el rubio no supo decir si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

–Así es.

–Eres… Habilidoso con las manos.

–Gracias –murmuró el rubio, algo sonrojado–. Vivo de ello.

–¿Y cuánto me cobrarías para que cocinases exclusivamente para mí?

Sangoro se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir, ruborizándose aún más cuando Zorojuro le regaló una sonrisa ladina. Antes de que pudiera contestar nada, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se marchara. Cuando se quedó solo, soltó una pequeña carcajada. Los años de experiencia con la espada le habían enseñado a leer a la gente, y había calado a ese muchacho desde el primer momento.

Sangoro bajó a la cocina con la cara contrariada, y Tsurujo enseguida le mandó junto con Kikunojō a que atendieran el caballo del _rōnin_. Ellas no tenían establos, pero habían llegado a un acuerdo con un vecino que sí tenía una pequeña cuadra con gallinas y cerdos para que se refugiase allí. Estando ella sola en la cocina, Zorojuro apareció.

–Oh, Zorojuro-dono. Espero que el baño haya sido de su agrado –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa forzada, nerviosa porque el huésped había entrado en la cocina, que se suponía era una habitación privada–. La cena estará en un momento.

–De eso quería hablar –comentó él con la seriedad que le caracterizaba–. Quiero cenar en mi habitación. Sin que nadie me moleste. Y quiero que me sirva él.


	3. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part of the story is here! I'm so happy about all the feedback I'm receiving, thank you so much <3<3

Tsurujo se quedó petrificada al escuchar aquello y, por un momento, no supo qué decir. No tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido en el cuarto de baño, pero al parecer, aquel samurái quería seguirle el juego a Sangoro. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar algún improperio.

–Pero señor, el joven no trabaja… –comenzó la mujer, pero no pudo acabar la frase.

–Lo sé. Si tengo que pagar más, que así sea. Pero quiero que me sirva él –su tono de voz no daba lugar a réplicas.

Él mismo lo sabía. Había perdido a su señor, pero en aquel pueblo nadie lo sabía. A todas luces, seguía siendo un samurái. En una aldea tan pobre como esa, el dinero movía montañas, y aquella aviesa mujer no iba a ser menos. Ella aceptó, y subió a su alcoba.

Cuando llegaron los jóvenes, Tsurujo les explicó la situación. Kikunojō no daba crédito, nerviosa y preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a su amigo. Sangoro tampoco acababa de creérselo, y tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Por un lado, se sentía halagado porque parecía que el hombre tenía interés en él; pero por otro, el hecho de que hubiese mencionado el dinero le hacía sentir humillado, como si le estuviese comprando como a un prostituto. Y él no era nada de eso.

Pese a todo, aceptó sin rechistar para no poner en un aprieto a Tsurujo. Si se negaba, sabía que el _rōnin_ lo pagaría con ella. Se armó de valor después de escuchar unos cuantos consejos de la mujer sobre cómo actuar cuando le sirviese la cena que el muchacho agradeció. Más nervioso que antes, subió con la bandeja. Por la tarde, había tenido tiempo de sobra para preparar una buena cena. Una ensalada de algas que, aunque no fueran de muy buena calidad, había aderezado con semillas de sésamo y salsa, fideos con setas traídos de su puesto y dos _onigiris_ más, pues había cocido arroz para todos.

Sangoro nunca había estado en la habitación de Kikunojō, pero era tan austera como la suya. A fin de cuentas, ambos vivían con lo mínimo. Cuando entró, Zorojuro estaba sentado como un indio sobre un cojín, en medio de la estancia. Vestía un cómodo _hakama_ negro que le llegaba por las rodillas, y un _haori_ de un vibrante naranja que lucía desatado, mostrando el pecho en todo su esplendor. En la espalda del _haori_ había dibujado un _mon_ negro –emblema de un clan– que Sangoro no conocía.

Se colocó frente a él, dejando la bandeja a sus pies y sentándose de rodillas, esperando órdenes. Vio que había cogido la botella de _sake_ del cuarto de baño y le sirvió una copa. El huésped observó con satisfacción la bandeja de comida.

–¿Lo has preparado tú? –preguntó mientras separaba los palillos. Sangoro asintió–. _Itadakimasu_.

Comenzó con la ensalada de algas, probando también los fideos. Iba picando de plato en plato, engullendo en silencio. Sangoro le miraba de reojo, esperando a que acabase. Era un poco incómodo ver comer a alguien y no hacer nada, acostumbrado a seguir cocinando en su puesto de _soba_.

–¿No vas a comer? –inquirió el samurái sin apartar la vista de la comida.

–Cenaré después. Estoy acostumbrado –comentó el rubio.

–Come esto –le ordenó el peli-verde cuando hubo acabado, dejándole unos pocos fideos y un _onigiri_ , ofreciéndole su plato y sus palillos.

–No es necesario, de verdad –Sangoro negó con la cabeza suavemente, rechazando la oferta.

–Come. Yo no quiero más –el tono de voz del chico se endureció, pero su expresión facial seguía siendo tranquila.

Sangoro suspiró y se rindió, aceptando el plato y comiéndose las sobras. Su estómago lo agradeció, no había probado bocado en toda la tarde y el hambre llamaba a su puerta. Zorojuro era ahora quien le veía comer, bebiendo en silencio.

–¿Desea algo más, señor? –preguntó el rubio con educación, después de recoger los platos, listo para marcharse.

–Quédate –Zorojuro sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro ajeno–. Eres capaz de sostener la mirada cuando me hablas. Eso me gusta.

Un tímido rubor apareció en las mejillas de Sangoro, quién agachó la vista instintivamente intentándose cubrir con el flequillo. Normalmente, era él quien halagaba, no quien los recibía.

–Cuéntame alguna leyenda de esta tierra –intervino de nuevo el samurái, sentándose de una forma más cómoda, echando la espalda hacia atrás y apoyándose con las manos sobre la esterilla del suelo.

–Disculpe, señor, pero no conozco historias… Si busca entretenimiento, unas calles más allá hay un local…

–Zorojuro –le cortó–. Llámame Zorojuro. Y no, no busco _ese_ tipo de entretenimiento. Quiero escuchar alguna historia de la zona. Háblame de ti.

–¿De m-mí? –esa última petición le había descolocado un poco. Retiró la bandeja de en medio y comenzó a hablar–. Me llamo Sangoro, y tengo un pequeño puesto de _soba_ dos calles más abajo. Puedo preparar otros platos, pero en mi familia llevamos sirviendo _soba_ desde hace generaciones.

–¿Vienes mucho por aquí? –el peli-verde parecía conforme con lo que estaba escuchando.

–¿A la casa de té? Todos los días después de acabar el servicio de comidas. Tsurujo-san es una buena mujer, muy querida en el pueblo.

–Esto no es una casa de té –le corrigió el otro, que sí había estado en auténticas casas de té.

–Bueno, nosotros la llamamos así –se excusó el rubio con una leve sonrisa–. No conocemos otra cosa.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo. Sangoro no quería hablar de diferencias de clases y lo que ello conllevaba por si molestaba al samurái, pero toda su vida giraba en torno a ello. Era un paria, había nacido siendo uno y moriría siendo uno. Intentaba sostenerle la mirada, tal y como había alabado el otro, pero a veces su vista se perdía por la enorme cicatriz que el muchacho lucía en el pecho. Alguna herida de guerra.

–Fumas, ¿verdad? –rompió el silencio el peli-verde. Sangoro asintió–. Tienes la misma manía que alguien conocido –con la vista, indicó el dedo índice de la mano derecha de Sangoro, que no paraba de moverse–. Puedes fumar, si es lo que te apetece.

–Gracias… –murmuró el chico, desconocedor de ese tic. De la manga del _kimono_ , Sangoro sacó un cigarrillo ya liado y una caja de cerillas–. Hm… Zorojuro-dono, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta…? –el nombrado asintió y Sangoro preguntó–. ¿Cómo le hirieron en el pecho?

El samurái sonrió de forma ladina, y el rubio sintió un escalofrío. Cuando sonreía, se veía muy atractivo. Se quitó el _haori_ para que se viera por completo a la luz de las lámparas de aceite y Sangoro lo agradeció internamente. Quizá no podía probarlo, pero verlo también era satisfactorio.

–Fue un castigo por creerme mejor que mi maestro –comenzó Zorojuro–. Le reté y perdí, así que me hizo este corte para que recordase lo mala que es la soberbia. ¿Quieres tocarla…? Las cicatrices causan fascinación en la gente.

Sangoro le miró perplejo, pero ahora que lo había dicho… Sí, quería tocarla. Dio una calada grande antes de abandonar el cigarrillo en un plato vacío, y gateó hacia el joven. Zorojuro, divertido, abrió las piernas y le indicó con la mirada que se sentase en el medio, algo que hizo dudar al rubio. Se estaba comportando de forma extraña, él solía ser más activo a la hora de conquistar a un hombre, pero por alguna extraña razón, estaba conforme con la situación.

Se sentó de medio lado, dejando que las piernas del samurái le rodeasen lentamente. Estaba algo nervioso al tener a aquel hombre tan cerca, pero centró su vista en la cicatriz y, con un temeroso dedo, comenzó a trazar el camino de la herida. La piel era más fina y más clara que el resto, con un tacto diferente, y estando tan cerca pudo ver cómo había cicatrizado la dermis.

–Parece un corte profundo… Es increíble que sobrevivieses… –murmuró sin apartar la vista ni la mano, olvidándose de hablarle de forma cortés.

–Tengo claro que, si muero, me llevaré a mi asesino por delante –el _r_ _ōnin_ chasqueó la lengua con suficiencia–. ¿Tú no tienes alguna cicatriz?

–Me he metido en líos pocas veces –el rubio negó con la cabeza–. Una vez me rompieron dos costillas, pero tuve una buena recuperación y no me quedaron secuelas –el peli-verde asintió–. ¿Y qué hay de la del ojo?

–Una trifulca sin importancia –respondió Zorojuro con una media sonrisa–. No he perdido el ojo, si es lo que te estás preguntando, pero es más cómodo si lo mantengo cerrado.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio unos segundos, esta vez sin incomodidad. Ambos se aguantaban la mirada casi sin parpadear, muy cerca el uno del otro, analizando cualquier mínimo detalle. Zorojuro tenía los ojos negros de un cuervo, aunque a veces la luz se los aclaraba levemente. Sangoro, en cambio, tenía unos vibrantes ojos azules. En la aldea llamaba la atención, no sólo por sus ojos, también por su cabello rubio.

La mano de Zorojuro fue subiendo pausadamente por la pierna de Sangoro hasta llegar a la rodilla, donde abrió su _kimono_ delicadamente para ver mejor la extremidad. No dejaba gran cosa al descubierto, apenas se veía un poco más arriba de la rodilla. El chico alzó una ceja.

–Creía que no querías ese tipo de entretenimiento –comentó con cierta picardía.

–Sería un estúpido si dejase pasar una oportunidad como esta –el _r_ _ōnin_ le siguió el juego. No quería hacer movimientos muy bruscos para no espantar al otro. Con su otra mano, soltó el lazo que Sangoro llevaba a la espalda, el cual le servía para remangarse al trabajar. Las mangas del _kimono_ cayeron de forma natural, y Zorojuro sonrió levemente–. Así está mejor…

–¿Planeas desnudarme? –Sangoro preguntó con una sonrisa, y el peli-verde se la devolvió–. Vaya, vaya… En ese caso, debería resistirme…

–¿Por qué ibas a hacer tal cosa? –la mano que había soltado las mangas atacaba ahora el _obi_ blanco del rubio. Era difícil deshacer el nudo con una sola mano, pero el _r_ _ōnin_ era habilidoso. Su otra mano permanecía en la pierna del otro–. Si te va a gustar…

–Ah… –Sangoro soltó una risilla que hizo sonreír al peli-verde. Había entrado nervioso en la habitación, pero ahora estaba bastante cómodo y relajado–. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

–Porque voy a ocuparme personalmente de que así sea –la mano viajó por el muslo con un movimiento circular, quedándose cerca del trasero.

El ambiente en la habitación se había vuelto cargado, extrañamente tenso, pero a la vez, relajado. Era igual que la calma que precedía a una tormenta. Ambos no apartaban la vista del otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Clavándose las pupilas de forma intensa. Como un duelo en el que ninguno quería perder –pero estaba todo decidido antes de empezar.

Sangoro se mordió el labio inferior cuando su vista descendió hasta la boca de Zorojuro. Tenía muchas ganas de probarla. Zorojuro vio cómo Sangoro se mordía el labio y le hirvió la sangre. El rubio se atrevió a acariciar con ambas manos los brazos del samurái, potentes y musculosos. Nunca había conocido a un hombre como aquel, y era igual que soñar despierto.

Al fin, el peli-verde consiguió desatar el _obi_. Tiró de él con delicadeza, como si estuviese desenvolviendo un regalo. Sangoro apartó la mirada para ver cómo su _kimono_ se abría lentamente, dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho, el ombligo y la entrepierna. El rubio volvió a mirar al _r_ _ōnin_ con fingida sorpresa, y éste sonrió victorioso.

Pasó la mano que había desatado el cinturón por la espalda del chico, metiéndola dentro del _kimono_ ahora que estaba abierto, y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. Sangoro creyó que era un buen momento y, sin dudar, acercó el rostro buscando sus labios. Sin embargo, Zorojuro fue más rápido y desvió la cara hacia atrás, dejando al chico con las ganas y algo perplejo.

–¿Tienes ganas de usar la boca, cocinero? –la pregunta del samurái tenía un doble sentido tan claro que Sangoro se sonrojó conforme la escuchaba–. Apenas has cenado, deberías comer algo más.

El tono de voz hizo que al rubio se le erizase el vello de la nuca. Ese hombre, con su porte regio y sus modales algo rudos, con ese cuerpo forjado bajo horas y horas de duro trabajo con la espada, con su mirada matadora y su sonrisa de hiena. Ese hombre le iba a provocar más de un quebradero de cabeza. Pero, en esos instantes, se moría por darle un beso.

Zorojuro abandonó el muslo de Sangoro para sostener su barbilla, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo al entrar en contacto con su pequeña perilla. El rubio seguía aguantándole la mirada, y admiraba que alguien sin ninguna capacidad de victoria pudiera mantenerse estoico contra él y sus provocaciones.

A pesar de esa absurda perilla, esos cuatro pelos que tenía por bigote, y esas cejas de caracola, el samurái tenía que reconocer que aquel hombre era peligrosamente atractivo. El rubio había mostrado sus cartas desde el principio, dejándose perder, y por eso había ganado. Le había engatusado como a un pardillo, y el peli-verde estaba más que de acuerdo con ello.

–¿Por qué no puedo besarte? –esa pregunta fue como una punzada en el corazón para el samurái, que sólo pudo sonreír–. ¿O es que sólo quieres jugar conmigo?

–Los samuráis no dan besos –le picó el susodicho, advirtiendo cómo la expresión de Sangoro iba endureciéndose levemente. Obvió contestar a la segunda pregunta.

–¿Entonces he desperdiciado un cigarro para nada? –ladeó la cabeza y se soltó del agarre. Se notaba por su voz que estaba un poco decepcionado.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Zorojuro paseó su nariz por el cuello de Sangoro, acariciándolo con la punta y logrando que el rubio se estremeciera al notar su respiración tan cerca de la piel. Fue subiendo hasta llegar a la oreja, dejando un beso detrás de ésta. Escuchó un suspiro y sonrió.

–Esta noche eres mío, y nada de lo que hagas puede cambiar eso –el samurái susurró en su oído, disfrutando hasta el último momento del juego.

Sangoro se mordió el labio de nuevo, ruborizado hasta el extremo. Ya lo sabía. Sabía que Zorojuro había ganado y él había perdido. Que no había tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad. Pero tenía tantas ganas de que le hiciera suyo que le daba igual si ese hombre era un delincuente peligroso, si le rompía el corazón o si sus amigas le escuchaban a través de la pared.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Sangoro se lanzó a por el cuello desprevenido del peli-verde. Si no podía comerle la boca, le comería otra cosa. Hambriento como estaba, dejó las cortesías a un lado y empezó a besar la zona con premura, llenando la piel de saliva. El _r_ _ōnin_ se tensó, suspirando. El primer golpe se lo había llevado él.

–No debiste hacer eso –le advirtió el samurái, sintiendo cómo la sangre bullía en su interior.

–¿Me vas a castigar? –habló Sangoro entre beso y beso, mordiendo la clavícula que tenía delante. Sus manos volaban igual de rápidas, tocando todo lo que se ponía en su camino–. Hazlo.

Zorojuro emitió un gruñido algo animal y acercó más aún el cuerpo de Sangoro contra el suyo, pasando al ataque. Como había hecho él, se lanzó de lleno a por el cuello del rubio, imitándole y llenando la zona de besos y mordiscos. El chico se estremeció, soltando un pequeño jadeo, y Zorojuro aprovechó para sentarlo sobre su regazo, haciendo que las piernas del rubio le rodeasen. No quiso quitarle el _kimono_ , le quedaba bien.

Mordía y besaba el cuello del rubio de forma abusiva, sin dejar marcas, pero enrojeciendo la piel y provocándole. Sangoro tocaba y arañaba la espalda del contrario, su pecho, sus brazos. Si podía, mordía la oreja del peli-verde para incitarle. Pero era él quien estaba más excitado de los dos: cuando estaba con un hombre que le gustaba, Sangoro enseguida se calentaba y estaba dispuesto a todo. Por el contrario, y gracias a su formación de samurái, Zorojuro tenía un mayor autocontrol.

–Te van a oír –murmuró el peli-verde, viendo cómo el cuerpo que tenía entre manos ardía de excitación–. ¿Qué pensarán las mujeres?

–Ya lo saben –gruñó el chico, algo molesto porque su pareja las hubiese nombrado–. Sigue…

–¿Osas dar una orden a un samurái? –la pregunta le hizo estremecer al rubio, buscando los ojos de Zorojuro para suplicarle con la mirada–. Eso está mejor.

Sin perder más tiempo, Zorojuro paseó la mano hasta alcanzar el miembro de Sangoro. Estaba medio erecto, pero enseguida se levantó. El rubio cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, sintiendo los demandantes besos por su cuello y la pausada caricia en su miembro. El peli-verde se estaba tomando su tiempo para masturbarle, como si quisiera conseguir que el otro suplicara por más.

Para intentar aumentar el ritmo, el cocinero comenzó a mover las caderas al tiempo que jadeaba. Si el samurái pensaba torturarle, él también sabía jugar a lo mismo –pero en el otro sentido. Le iba a poner tan cachondo que no iba a poder resistirse. Pegó su pecho contra el otro, aumentando el roce con el movimiento. También sus miembros se rozaban a pesar de la fina tela del _hakama_ que el peli-verde aún vestía.

–Estás jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar –murmuró el samurái con la voz ronca, excitado. Dejó de besar el cuello del chico para mirarle directamente a los ojos, tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban. Tentándole.

–Por no darme un beso –se quejó el rubio, paseando sus manos hasta la nuca y jugando con el corto cabello del _r_ _ōnin_. Era grueso al tacto, pero le gustaba. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que se le hacía la boca agua.

–¿Tantas ganas tienes de usar la lengua? –Zorojuro estaba muy cómodo con la cháchara de coqueteo. Se embobaba mirando las expresiones que hacía su pareja. Dejó de masturbarle y acercó sus labios hasta que sintió el mínimo tacto con los del rubio, sonriendo.

Sangoro dudó. Mucho. Sin apartar la vista de los ojos negros del otro, temblando. Sabía que el otro se iría en cuanto se moviese lo más mínimo, y ese rechazo le provocaba un nudo en la garganta que aguaba sus ganas de seguir. ¿Los samuráis no se besaban? Menuda tontería. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió sonido alguno.

Comprendió demasiado tarde que las ilusiones que se había hecho respecto al samurái eran erróneas, y que aquel iba a ser un polvo como otro cualquiera. Que ese hombre tan atractivo, tan poderoso y fuerte, iba a tratarle como lo hacían todos. Todos los hombres con mayor estatus habían sido bastante crueles con él, regodeándose en su superioridad de clase, haciendo hincapié en que Sangoro, por ser un paria, no podía tener nada más. No podía ser tratado de otra forma.

Y eso le repateaba las tripas. Porque todo el mundo tenía los mismos derechos, todo el mundo se merecía un trato digno y un respeto. Pero para los privilegiados como ese samurái, esas ideas eran inconcebibles. Y más cuando se trataba de sexo. Con la mentalidad tan cerrada que tenían, asumían que todos los parias debían recibir y no dar. Cuando el sexo era algo mucho más completo que eso, y el recibir no te convertía en alguien a quien había que denigrar.

Por supuesto, ese samurái no iba a hacer una excepción con él. El rubio se maldijo mentalmente por caer en lo mismo una y otra vez. Se había hecho ilusiones –como siempre– y se había equivocado –como siempre. Tsurujo tenía razón, iba a usarle hasta aburrirse y después lo dejaría tirado como a un perro. Le entraron ganas de llorar. ¿Para qué tanto juego si iba a acabar así?

La pupila de Zorojuro se clavaba en él, atento a cualquier movimiento. Como un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Sí, eso era Zorojuro. Un tigre. Paciente, tranquilo, sosegado, peligroso y mortal. Sangoro se había encaprichado de un tigre y lo iba a pagar caro. Seguía aguantándole la mirada por orgullo propio, pero ya no tenía ganas de jugar. Su cuerpo se enfriaría enseguida, y sólo quería acabar cuanto antes e irse a su casa.

–Si quieres que te la chupe, sólo tienes que decirlo –soltó con desgana, separando el rostro y dejando de jugar con su pelo verde.

Zorojuro permaneció con el rostro impasible, asimilando las palabras en silencio. No se esperaba una contestación como esa. El rubio seguía mirándole sin miedo, orgulloso. La expresión de su rostro le decía que hablaba en serio, y el peli-verde chasqueó la lengua, algo molesto porque ya no quería seguir con la cháchara de coqueteo.

–Me divierte más esto que estamos haciendo –sonrió de nuevo, picándole un poco. Pasó las manos por la espalda del rubio, bajando todo lo que podía.

–Oh, entiendo –la rabia empezaba a bullir dentro de él, entrando de lleno en sus provocaciones. Siguió impasible aguantándole la mirada sin moverse–. Para eso estoy aquí. Para divertirte, ¿verdad? Para que la metas en caliente y duermas tranquilo.

–Si quieres que te la meta, no tengo ningún inconveniente –la sonrisa del samurái se hizo más amplia, y acabó con la poca paciencia que tenía el cocinero.

Sangoro le quitó las manos de su espalda y se echó para atrás, saliendo de entre sus piernas. Visiblemente enfadado, su cuerpo ya no demandaba calor ni contacto. Más bien, todo lo contrario. Le daba igual llevar el _kimono_ abierto y estar totalmente expuesto, era absurdo taparse cuando ya le había visto todo.

–No te acerques a mí –le advirtió el rubio, masticando las palabras de la rabia contenida. Seguía sentado en el suelo, pero a una distancia prudencial del otro.

–¿O qué? –la pregunta del samurái retumbó por toda la habitación, cayendo como un mazazo. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, y estaba molesto–. Eres consciente de que no tienes nada que hacer contra mí, ¿verdad?

–Es lo único que entendéis… La fuerza bruta –el ambiente se había tornado muy tenso, incómodo. Ambos estaban alzando la voz más de lo debido, pero ninguno podía contenerse–. Subyugar a todos los que estén por debajo, obligarles a hincar la rodilla ante vosotros. Que os rían las gracias, que os _diviertan_. Así es como tratáis al resto, como si no fuéramos personas. Como si… Fuéramos esclavos a vuestro servicio –el tono de voz de Sangoro le delataba. Estaba muy alterado, rojo de ira, temblando–. ¡Pero os equivocáis! ¡Somos personas igual que vosotros y merecemos un respeto!

–¿Crees que todos los samuráis somos iguales? –preguntó el peli-verde cuando vio que Sangoro no tenía nada más que añadir. Le miraba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, serio y tranquilo. No se había movido lo más mínimo.

–Sí –espetó el rubio sin dudar.

Zorojuro asintió lentamente, sobándose el puente de la nariz. Su noche se había torcido por completo, y ahora no había manera de arreglarla. Tampoco quería. Si así debían ser las cosas, que fueran.

–Fuera –murmuró al cabo de unos segundos, alzando la vista de nuevo. El discurso que acababa de escuchar no le había gustado especialmente, ya que él no se consideraba igual a otros samuráis–. Recoge las cosas y vete.

Sangoro le miró algo extrañado, no se esperaba una respuesta así. ¿Le iba a dejar marchar, así sin más? No se fiaba de él ni de su palabra, pero irse de allí era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos. Además, si no iba a usar su cuerpo, mejor que mejor. Se sujetó el _kimono_ con el _obi_ de malas maneras y, recogiendo los platos, salió de allí sin decir palabra.

En el pasillo se encontró a Tsurujo, justo en la puerta que daba a su habitación, estática, sin saber qué hacer. Había escuchado los gritos y no podía permanecer encerrada, pero también era consciente del peligro que suponía interrumpir. Sangoro se acercó a ella y le dio la bandeja con los platos, sonriendo de forma triste. La mujer la sostuvo con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba el rostro del chico con ternura.

–Te advertí de que esto pasaría –le susurró sin reproche, más madre que nunca.

–Perdón por causarle tantos problemas –se disculpó el chico, agradeciendo las caricias. En esos momentos, se sentía más solo que nunca–. Será mejor que marche a casa.

–No puedes salir a la calle de noche –negó la mujer con la cabeza–, y mucho menos de esa guisa. Si te ven los guardias, te arrestarán.

–Son sólo un par de calles, no me van a pillar –el rubio le quitó importancia. Se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla a la señora y, colocándose el _kimono_ mejor, abandonó la casa de té.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy all the feedback I'm receiving for this fic that I want to cry :'D  
> Hope you like this part <3

Sangoro amasaba la pasta sin mucho ímpetu –algo muy extraño en él. Con lo que había vivido la noche anterior, no tenía la cabeza para muchas complejidades. De hecho, no hubiese abierto el puesto de no ser el segundo día cerrado, y no podía permitírselo. Pese a todo, atendería a todo el que viniera con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los clientes no merecían pagar el pato de su mala relación con el samurái.

El samurái. Zorojuro.

Sólo el acordarse de él hacía que le hirviese la sangre. Maldito desgraciado. No había podido ir a la casa de té, era por la mañana y tenía que preparar la _soba_ , pero como le hubiese hecho algo a las chicas, Sangoro iría y le sacaría los ojos –aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en esta vida. Una parte de él estaba seguro que aquel samurái no era capaz de ir tan lejos y herir a dos mujeres en su propio establecimiento, pero si era verdad que era un _r_ _ōnin_ como aseguraba Tsurujo… Entonces, no las tenía todas consigo.

Intentó borrar esos oscuros pensamientos de su mente, centrándose en la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo. Si se despistaba mucho, puede que la _soba_ no le quedase tan buena como siempre, y eso sería un desprestigio para su orgullo interno. Con la masa bien estirada, empezó a cortar los fideos.

Poco a poco, las calles se fueron animando. Hoy era día de mercado, y eso movilizaba a la población. Él ya había ido a comprar todo lo necesario, antes que nadie para asegurarse que había una oferta suficiente y no se quedaba sin nada. Un vendedor ambulante había llegado a la aldea, y con su charlatanería estaba atrayendo a bastantes clientes. Vendía un tónico curativo o algo así, Sangoro no se había enterado muy bien. Era poco crédulo.

Cuando se ponía a cortar fideos, se abstraía del mundo. Era una tarea meticulosa que requería de una concentración total, pues sólo así se lograban los mejores fideos para hacer _soba_ , con su grosor, largura y textura ideales. Sin embargo, cuando el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo divisó una mata de pelo verde, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo y alzó la vista.

Ahí estaba él. Vestía la misma ropa que el primer día, ese _kimono_ blanco tan bonito con el _haori_ verde. Además, iba montado a caballo. El caballo era precioso, con un pelaje grisáceo que poco a poco se oscurecía al llegar a las patas y la crin. El animal caminaba tranquilo por la calle, logrando que los viandantes se apartasen a su paso. Sangoro bufó, seguro que aquel cabrón estaba disfrutando de lo lindo yendo a caballo en un pueblo tan pobre como el suyo.

Agachó la cabeza y siguió con los fideos, no podía montar una escena en público. Había tenido suficiente la noche anterior, y no quería volver a saber nada más de aquel sujeto. Sin embargo, el samurái no pensaba lo mismo. Cuando vio el pequeño puesto de _soba_ y reconoció la rubia cabellera, bajó del caballo y se acercó, arrastrando al animal con él.

–Olvidaste esto –comentó el peli-verde, sin saludar siquiera, colocando una cinta sobre el mostrador. Era la cinta que usaba Sangoro para recogerse las mangas del _kimono_ , pero como hoy se había cambiado de ropa, no la había echado en falta.

Sangoro ni se inmutó. Con la cabeza más agachada, intentando taparse el rostro con el flequillo, siguió cortando la pasta. Lograba unos cortes perfectos, rectilíneos, como queriéndole decir a aquel tipo que él también sabía usar un arma –aunque fuese un cuchillo de cocina. Los ojos del samurái estaban fijos en sus manos, viendo cómo cortaba los fideos, y sonrió para sus adentros. Ese cocinero tenía más agallas que unos cuantos guerreros que había conocido.

–Me marcho ya –siguió, sabía que el chico no entablaría conversación con él. Decidió picarle una última vez–. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Sangoro.

El nombrado no pudo contenerse ante esa provocación y alzó la vista, dedicándole una intensa mirada matadora. Zorojuro sonrió como una hiena, esos ojos azules le tenían fascinado. El intercambio de miradas fue breve, el rubio volvió a sus quehaceres sin meterse en problemas. No quería montar un espectáculo en la calle y que se lo llevasen preso, causando esa mala impresión en sus vecinos.

Cuando el chico bajó la cabeza, el peli-verde sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal sobre el mostrador y se marchó sin despedirse. Sobraban las palabras, ese duelo de miradas había sido suficiente –y satisfactorio. Sabía que Sangoro no iba a hablar con él, y tampoco pretendía que lo hiciera. No quería iniciar un altercado cuando iba a marcharse del pueblo –eso sería de cobardes. Pero lo que había dicho era verdad. Quería volver a verle y quizá, entonces, podrían mantener una conversación amistosa y acabar en buenos términos. Y si esos buenos términos acababan en sexo, mejor.

Echó un último vistazo a las chozas que tenía alrededor, al ambiente triste y los vecinos pobres que allí vivían. Algunos le miraban con intriga, también con desconfianza y miedo. Zorojuro no les culpaba, un samurái como él destacaba entre la multitud como una pepita de oro entre el oscuro carbón. Se montó en el caballo y trotó calle abajo, con un poco más de prisa.

Sangoro no quería admitirlo, pero mientras cortaba, escuchaba los cascos del animal golpear el suelo terroso de la calle. Cuando el sonido se perdió, suspiró aliviado. Se sobó el puente de la nariz y se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más iba a acercarse a un hombre como él. Aunque se lo ofreciesen en bandeja de plata. A la mierda los samuráis y su masculinidad arrolladora.

Al abrir los ojos, sin embargo, se quedó de piedra. Sobre el mostrador, al lado de la cinta, había un pequeño frasco de vidrio –de elaboración sencilla, pero de vidrio, a fin de cuentas– con una mezcla de especias en su interior. De color rojizo, Sangoro pudo discernir a primera vista las semillas de sésamo y de amapola, pues él usaba habitualmente. El color se lo daría algún picante. Abrió el pequeño bote y olió, adivinando algún ingrediente más –definitivamente, llevaba guindillas rojas.

Iba a probarlo cuando su mente tuvo una revelación y descubrió lo que era: _shichimi togarashi_. Chile de siete sabores. Era un condimento ideal para los fideos, pero extremadamente caro por ser un compuesto de otras especias. A veces vendían especias de calidad en el mercado, Sangoro había comprado muchas veces, pero este tipo de aderezo se escapaba de sus posibles.

¿Se la había comprado el samurái? No cabía dudas, era el único que podía permitirse algo así. Cerró el frasco y se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué? Sus dientes chirriaron con rabia. ¿Estaba intentando comprarle o algo parecido? ¿Estaba intentando comprar su silencio para que no se supiera lo que había sucedido la noche anterior?

Desgraciado.

Con el frasco en la mano, le pidió al vecino que le vigilase el puesto un momento mientras salía corriendo a todo correr calle abajo. Era difícil con las _getas_ , pero iba a alcanzar a ese maldito samurái de tres al cuarto. Si le arrestaban, perfecto. Pero ese desgraciado se iba a meter el botecito por el culo.

Con los pulmones a punto de salirse del pecho, Sangoro divisó a Zorojuro unos metros más allá de la entrada del pueblo. Antes de que los Piratas de las Bestias llegasen, había campos de cereal por toda la planicie, pero ahora sólo había un páramo desierto y muerto. Cuando salías del pueblo, era como entrar en la nada. Lo único que diferenciaba el camino era una fila de cerezos a ambos lados del mismo, que empezaban a florecer.

–¡Tú! –Sangoro le gritó de malas maneras, incapaz de alzar la voz demasiado por la falta de aire. El samurái movió la cabeza a un lado, sin girarse, y continuó–. ¡Espera, Zorojuro!

No quería pronunciar su nombre, pero no le quedaba otra opción. El nombrado paró el caballo, girándose con cara seria, como siempre. Se sorprendió un poco de ver al rubio allí, rojo como un tomate por la carrera. Dudó en bajar del caballo, pero prefirió quedarse montado. Sangoro se aproximó mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

–¿Qué demonios es esto? –le espetó, mostrando el frasco de especias que guardaba en la mano. Estaba enfadado, y no le importaba que nadie le viera.

–Un regalo –comentó el peli-verde con naturalidad, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. Eso hizo que la rabia de Sangoro creciera.

–¿Y por qué cojones me regalas algo? –no sabía si los gritos alterarían al animal, pero no podía contenerse–. ¿¡Crees que puedes comprarme, o algo así, como si fuera un vulgar prostituto!? –Zorojuro iba a hablar, pero Sangoro siguió–. No quiero nada de ti, no quiero volver a verte y no quiero saber nada de ti. ¡Así que coge este frasco y te lo metes por donde te quepa!

Sangoro le lanzó el frasco y Zorojuro lo agarró sin problemas, bastante sorprendido con la escenita que estaba montando el otro. A su juicio, estaba sacando las cosas de contexto, pero no iba a echar más leña al fuego, así que dejó que se desfogase.

–No pretendo comprarte, ni nada parecido –comenzó, con voz pausada–. Esta mañana vi el puesto de especias en el mercado, me acordé de ti y te compré esta. Nada más. Si lo quieres ver como un regalo por la compañía de ayer, perfecto. Si lo quieres ver como un intento de soborno, perfecto también.

–¡Es que no puedes ir comprando a la gente así como así! –el rubio insistió, indignado. No iba a caer en esa mentira del mercado. El samurái, algo hastiado, bajó del caballo–. Somos personas libres que tenemos los mismos derechos que vosotros.

–Ya me sermoneaste ayer, no quiero escucharlo de nuevo –le cortó el peli-verde, intentando calmarse internamente–. Coge el maldito frasco y guárdatelo. Es un jodido regalo para ti porque quiero, ¿entendido? –le agarró la mano a Sangoro y le dejó el frasco, obligándole a que se lo quedara–. Lo que dije antes era verdad. Me gustaría volver a verte, y me gustaría volver a pasar una noche contigo.

–No tengas la indecencia de mentirme a la cara –Sangoro no sabía decir si el rubor de sus mejillas era por la carrera o por la declaración del peli-verde.

–Los samuráis no mentimos –dijo de forma estoica, como si estuviese recitando alguna de sus enseñanzas de espadachín.

–Ya, como tampoco besáis, ¿no? –el comentario sarcástico se le escapó al rubio, sin pensar, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio, manteniendo la compostura. Se cruzó de brazos para parecer más importante.

–¿Aún sigues molesto por eso? –Zorojuro sonrió levemente, le había gustado el sarcasmo del cocinero. Dio un paso hacia adelante para quedarse más cerca de él, mirando de reojo que no hubiera nadie curioseando–. No sabía que un beso fuese tan importante para ti.

–No es que sea importante –Sangoro chasqueó la lengua, sin moverse, dejando que el otro se aproximara–. Pero no entiendo que quieras acostarte con una persona, pero no darle un beso…

–Si ahora te diese un beso, ¿me rechazarías? –la sonrisa del _r_ _ōnin_ se hizo más amplia, fijando su mirada en los orbes azules del chico.

–¿Quieres besarme…? –Sangoro preguntó con la boca pequeña, embrujado por esa maldita sonrisa. Cómo agradecía que fuese tan serio, porque si no tendría muchos problemas.

Zorojuro estiró el cuello hasta que sus narices se rozaron, con esa sonrisa instalada en los labios. Sangoro se estremeció, recordando momentos de la noche anterior. Estaba jugando otra vez con él, se estaba divirtiendo con él como si fuese un juguete. Pero esta vez no iba a fallar. Sin dudar, Sangoro agarró el cuello del _kimono_ del espadachín y se lanzó a sus labios.

Y se besaron.

Lo que inicialmente fue un choque labio contra labio, enseguida pasó a ser un contacto mucho más profundo e íntimo. Sangoro buscó la lengua de Zorojuro, que se dejó hacer, abriendo la boca para encontrarse. El rubio sabía a tabaco rancio, el peli-verde a _sake_. Era una mezcla poco recomendable, pero extrañamente adictiva.

–Debo partir –murmuró el samurái entre besos, sintiendo la energía abrumadora del otro. Parecía que iba a desgastarle los labios–. Tengo un largo camino que recorrer.

–¿Volverás? –la pregunta, unida a la cantidad de besos que se estaban regalando, sonaba muy desesperada.

–Si todo va bien, en invierno –el peli-verde había rodeado al rubio con los brazos, como si temiese que escapara–. No me esperes, sigue con tu vida. Y si aparece otro hombre que te interese, vete con él.

–Entendido –las manos de Sangoro seguían sujetando el _kimono_ con fuerza, suspirando cuando notaba el abrazo del samurái rodear su cuerpo. Los músculos del hombre le volvían loco–. Pero viajar en invierno es peligroso.

–No me importa –Zorojuro mordió el labio inferior del rubio y, estrechándole entre sus brazos una última vez, le soltó–. Cuídate.

–Lo mismo digo –Sangoro suspiró, viendo como el samurái se montaba en el caballo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas antes de espolear al animal, que echó a trotar. Cuando estuvo un poco más alejado del pueblo, el caballo ya empezó a galopar por la planicie. Sangoro se quedó allí plantado hasta que el chico desapareció de su vista. Suspiró de nuevo, apretando con fuerza el frasco de especias, y regresó a su trabajo.

*****

Después de dar el servicio de comidas, Sangoro fue a visitar la casa de té. Deseaba contarles sus buenas nuevas con el samurái, sobre todo después de la escena montada la noche anterior. Como siempre a esas horas, la tetería estaba vacía. Cuando entró, sólo vio a Kikunojō, quien estaba limpiando las mesas.

–¡Sangoro-san! –le saludó, abandonando su tarea y acercándose a él efusivamente. Se alegraba enormemente de volver a verle porque, temerosa del samurái, creía que le podía haber hecho algo malo–. ¿Cómo está? Siéntese que enseguida le traigo un té.

El chico obedeció con una sonrisa y, conforme la joven desaparecía por la cocina, aparecía la dueña del local. Casi con prisa, se sentó en la mesa al lado del rubio y empezó a examinar su rostro y brazos.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Ese animal te ha puesto las manos encima? Ayer no te vi bien –empezó a hablar muy deprisa, algo alterada. Sus manos recorrían el rostro del chico en busca de alguna marca, por pequeña que fuera–. Te dije que los samuráis no son trigo limpio.

–Gracias por preocuparse, Tsurujo-san, pero estoy bien –Sangoro volvió a sonreír y le apartó las manos delicadamente–. Ayer no sufrí ningún daño, me fui por propia voluntad.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué estás tan contento? –la cara de asombro de la señora era más que evidente. Kikunojō llegó con el té y se sentó a la mesa, también quería enterarse de la historia.

–Esta mañana ha venido a verme –Sangoro se mordió el labio intentando contener la emoción. El tímido rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo, le delataba–. Hemos estado hablando, y me ha regalado un pequeño detalle.

–¡Pe-pero eso es genial! – Kikunojō intervino, contagiada de la emoción de su amigo–. ¿Se ha disculpado? ¿Qué le ha regalado? ¿Es bonito? ¿Es caro? Seguro que sí, los samuráis tienen dinero –la joven empezó a fantasear ella sola, y Sangoro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pues le recordaba demasiado a él.

–Es un pequeño frasco de especias picantes, ideal para aderezar la _soba_. Antes de venir aquí, me acerqué al mercado a preguntar por el precio y sí, son unas especias muy caras –el sonrojo del cocinero se hizo mayor.

– _¡¡Kyaaaa!!_ –la chica no pudo contenerse, llevándose las manos a las mejillas para tapar su sonrojo–. ¡Muchas felicidades, Sangoro-san!

–O-Kiku-chan, no es como si nos fuéramos a casar o algo parecido… –el rubio intentó tranquilizar a su amiga, que se había emocionado en exceso.

–El regalo es lo de menos –intervino Tsurujo para poner algo de seriedad en la conversación–. ¿De qué hablasteis?

–Bueno… Me dijo que había disfrutado mucho de mi compañía, y que quería volver a verme –no iba a mencionar el momento beso porque era más privado–. Que, si todo iba bien, regresaría en invierno.

–Hasta invierno falta mucho –puntualizó la mujer, alzando una ceja de forma escéptica.

Sangoro iba a contestar, pero el revuelo de la calle los despistó. Los tres miraron por la ventana y vieron a un guardia rodeado de habitantes del pueblo. Gritó unas palabras y se marchó, dejando a los vecinos en corro, mirando algo detenidamente. Sin dudar, los tres salieron de la tetería para enterarse de qué iba el asunto.

En medio de todo el gentío, había un poste de madera y, clavado en él, un cartel en el que se anunciaba una recompensa por un delincuente. Los orbes azules de Sangoro se centraron en el dibujo a tinta que había del susodicho, y su sangre se heló por completo. Un hombre de mandíbula cuadrada, cabello corto, tres pendientes en una oreja y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Era él.

Zorojuro “el Cortador”.


	5. Capítulo V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, fifth part already! In this chapter, there is a little time skip of one year, if anybody doesn't understand what's going on 8)

El invierno en Okobore era duro. No solía nevar y el frío de las temperaturas era aceptable, pero era invierno después de todo. Con viviendas tan pobres y escasos recursos para calentarse, las gentes de la aldea sufrían más en esta estación de lo que deberían. Por suerte, ese dolor también los hacía más agradecidos los unos con los otros.

Quienes tenían cerdos, mataban uno o dos y preparaban toda la carne que podían aprovechar del animal. Con la sangre y las tripas hacían otros alimentos, que curaban y repartían entre los vecinos del pueblo para que, al menos, tuvieran algo que llevarse a la boca. Sangoro hacía algo parecido. El invierno era una buena época para vender _soba_ , más si la acompañaba con cerdo. Sacaba más beneficio con las ventas, y los fideos que le sobraban los regalaba a quienes más lo necesitasen.

En invierno, además, acababa el servicio mucho antes. Las horas de sol se reducían, y el frío del atardecer encerraba a todo el mundo en sus chozas. En estas circunstancias, el rubio hubiese aprovechado para disfrutar de un delicioso té con sus amigas, pero como estaba prohibido caminar por la calle de noche, las visitas a la tetería también se habían reducido.

Ese día había sido como otro cualquiera. Sangoro había abierto el puesto de _soba_ , había atendido a sus clientes, había cerrado para comer y tomar un té y había vuelto a abrir. Cuando el sol dejó ver la luna, empezó a recoger. Mientras barría, sin embargo, un carro de heno paró frente a su puesto.

El rubio alzó la vista, no era algo habitual a esas horas que un carro parase delante de su establecimiento, especialmente cuando era de heno –no lo utilizaba para los fideos. El agricultor que llevaba el carro era un señor anciano, con un gorro triangular que cubría su rostro. El chico iba a hablar cuando, de la parte trasera del carro, un hombre se bajó del mismo.

Zorojuro.

La escoba se escapó de las manos de Sangoro mientras veía cómo el samurái pagaba unas monedas de plata al anciano, que emprendía su marcha de nuevo atravesando el pueblo. El peli-verde llevaba un _kimono_ negro de algún material grueso –Sangoro no sabía cuál–, el _haori_ verde con el _mon_ desconocido y una enorme capa de piel con borrego en el cuello y por dentro. Había cambiado las _getas_ por unas babuchas de cuero desgastado. Un macuto grande colgaba de su hombro derecho, y sus _katanas_ se dejaban ver bajo la capa.

Después de despedirse del anciano, se acercó al cocinero hasta quedarse a una distancia prudencial. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar después de casi un año sin verse –sus asuntos personales le habían llevado más tiempo del esperado y ya era febrero– y desconocía si el chico estaba en algún tipo de relación.

–Zorojuro… –el susurro de Sangoro se escuchó por toda la silenciosa calle, solitaria a excepción de ellos dos. Su rostro era un bullir de expresiones.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sangoro –contestó el otro con una media sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón del rubio latiese con fuerza–. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

–Cállate y dame un abrazo –le exigió el rubio, acortando la distancia entre ambos para enterrarse en sus brazos.

–¿No prefieres un beso? –se burló el samurái, abriendo la capa para cubrir también a su compañero. Hundió la nariz en su rubia cabellera y aspiró profundamente, como si aún no se creyese que había regresado con él.

–Vamos dentro antes de que alguien te vea –murmuró Sangoro con la boca pequeña, preocupado por sus vecinos.

Tiró de él y, recogiendo la escoba, cerró el puesto. La puerta a su hogar estaba en el lado izquierdo de la casa, pequeña y con los muebles justos para sobrevivir. Sangoro se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero él no podía ofrecerle al samurái otra cosa. Encendió unas velas y, con el fuego del pequeño hogar que había en medio de la habitación, la estancia se iluminó.

Aunque la casa era de dos plantas, la parte de arriba era una buhardilla que Sangoro utilizaba para dormir en verano –porque era menos calurosa que la planta baja– y guardar algunos utensilios de cocina que utilizaba por temporadas, así como la despensa de alimentos –arriba se mantenían más frescos.

La parte frontal de la casa era el puesto de _soba_ , donde la pared final colindaba con el salón en el que ahora se encontraban. Una puerta corredera comunicaba ambos lugares. El salón hacía las veces de salón, cuarto de estar y dormitorio. Como sólo tenía un fuego, lo utilizaba tanto para cocinar como para calentarse en invierno. El minúsculo cuarto de baño también estaba en la planta baja, pegado al salón.

–No tengo mucho que ofrecer –se disculpó el rubio en medio de la habitación–. Puedes bañarte mientras preparo la cena, aunque bueno, el baño también es…

–Esto es más que suficiente –le cortó el samurái, quitándose la capa al sentir el calor del hogar. Lo agradecía enormemente–. Me daré un baño rápido y cenaré cualquier cosa que prepares –la cálida voz ronroneaba en el oído del rubio, ruborizándole–. Sea lo que sea, estará bueno.

–No me queda arroz para hacer _onigiris_ , pero una _soba_ con cerdo es una buena cena también… –murmuró el rubio indicándole dónde estaba el servicio, intentando cubrir con el flequillo su sonrojo–. Pondré el agua a calentar mientras te asientas.

Con eso, Sangoro salió disparado hacia la cocina. Zorojuro le miró algo extrañado, pero no quiso presionar y lo dejó estar. Colocó el macuto en una esquina, extendiendo una manta que traía para que hiciera de alfombra y no tuviera los pies tan fríos ahora que iba descalzo. El _haori_ y las _katanas_ fueron detrás, quedándose con el _kimono_. Observó la casa del rubio en silencio, suspirando pesadamente. Estaba contento por estar aquí, pero sabía que podía estar más contento si el chico no se estuviese mordiendo la lengua por algo.

Como le había prometido, el baño fue breve. Se lavó a conciencia, agradeciendo el agua caliente por su cuerpo –se había bañado en demasiados ríos durante el viaje. Cuando salió del baño, la mesa estaba lista para cenar, pero Sangoro seguía en la cocina. El peli-verde aprovechó para ponerse su _nemaki_ gris ahora que estaba limpio y caliente. Plegó la ropa lo mejor que pudo, acordándose de las lecciones tan estrictas que le había enseñado su maestro cuando era un niño. El _kimono_ , como todo, merecía un respeto.

–He dejado agua caliente por si quieres bañarte –alzó la voz para que el rubio le escuchase, rebuscando en su macuto una pequeña caja de madera tallada envuelta en tela. La dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó a esperar.

–Gracias –dijo el cocinero, apareciendo con una fuente con _edamame_ , que dejó sobre la mesa, percatándose del regalo–. La _soba_ estará enseguida, lo que tardo en bañarme.

Zorojuro asintió, viendo marchar al chico al baño. Como había dicho, salió enseguida. Con una toalla atada a la cintura, corrió a la cocina para comprobar que los fideos no se habían cocido demasiado. Se llevó una decepción al comprobar que sí, la pasta se había quedado más blanda de lo que debería, pero no iba a hacerlos de nuevo. Los colocó en dos cuencos y los llevó a la mesa. Zorojuro aún no había probado nada.

–Puedes comer –murmuró Sangoro mientras, con algo de vergüenza, buscaba su _nemaki_. Se marchó al baño para cambiarse, no quería desnudarse allí.

El samurái hizo caso omiso y siguió esperando pacientemente hasta que su acompañante se sentó a la mesa con él. Ambos agradecieron los alimentos que iban a tomar y empezaron a cenar en silencio. Sangoro permanecía con la vista centrada en su plato, a veces la desviaba hacia la caja envuelta. Los nervios se apoderaron de él, seguro que era un regalo.

–Cuéntame –rompió el hielo el samurái–, ¿cómo han ido las cosas por aquí?

–Como siempre –el chico se encogió de hombros, esquivando su mirada. Suspiró, la cara del peli-verde le decía que sospechaba algo. Lo mejor sería abordar el tema cuanto antes y dejarse de rodeos–. Antes de nada, me gustaría saber… –no era fácil hablar con un nudo en la garganta, y menos de un tema tan espinoso–. Cuando te marchaste en primavera, ese mismo día, llegó un oficial al pueblo con un cartel de un delincuente…

–Y era yo –Zorojuro le cortó viendo la incomodidad del rubio, que asintió levemente–. ¿Quieres saber por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué hice? ¿Si soy un peligroso asesino, como dicen?

El silencio volvió a la habitación, sólo roto por el crepitar del fuego. El samurái suspiró pesadamente, sabía que tarde o temprano, esta conversación llegaría. Dejó los palillos en la mesa y comenzó:

–Te contaré todo, pero por favor, mírame –casi sonaba a súplica, y Sangoro obedeció–. Soy un samurái que pertenece a la escuela Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū, anteriormente ubicada aquí en Kuri. Somos una escuela independiente, y cualquier _daimy_ _ō_ puede solicitar nuestros servicios. Cuando asesinaron al _sh_ _ogun_ y el clan Kurozumi se alzó con el poder, quisieron que nosotros también los aceptásemos como nuestros señores –Sangoro asentía lentamente, asimilando la información–. El _s_ _ōke_ de nuestra escuela se negó, y Kurozumi Orochi nos declaró enemigos del nuevo _shogunato_. Una noche, nos atacaron. Nos defendimos como pudimos, pero ellos eran más y tenían la ayuda de esos piratas con poderes… –Zorojuro frunció el ceño, rememorando esa batalla cruenta–. Asesinaron a nuestro _s_ _ōke_ y la escuela se disolvió. Los que quedamos con vida huimos por todo el país. Yo apenas era un crío, y conseguí escaparme con algunos miembros más mayores que me ayudaron en mi instrucción.

Sangoro se quedó sin palabras al escuchar aquello. Cuando Tsurujo le habló de los _r_ _ōnin_ , no se imaginaba algo como esto. Intentó ordenar todas las preguntas que tenía, que eran muchas.

–Entonces… ¿No eres un delincuente? ¿Un _r_ _ōnin_? –bebió un poco de sopa para calmar los ánimos, aquella historia le había dejado muy mal cuerpo.

–Soy un _r_ _ōnin_ porque no tengo señor a quien servir, pero no soy un delincuente –la mirada del samurái era fría y calculadora, y a Sangoro no le tranquilizaba en absoluto.

–Y la acusación del cartel por la que piden tu cabeza, ¿es falsa…? –en los meses que había estado el cartel de Zorojuro en el pueblo, Sangoro se lo había aprendido de memoria de las veces que lo había visto–. Dicen que mataste a tu maestro.

–Nuestro _s_ _ōke_ era muy anciano cuando ocurrió todo esto, y las continuas afrentas del clan Kurozumi le hicieron enfermar. Murió postrado en la cama la noche del ataque –explicó el chico con algo de angustia en la voz–. He matado a muchos hombres a lo largo de mi vida, no tengo reparo en admitirlo, pero jamás traicionaría de esa manera a mis compañeros y mi maestro, además de que yo era muy joven cuando sucedió aquello. Ellos son la única familia que tengo.

–¿A cuántos hombres has asesinado? –Sangoro no se atrevía a preguntar, pero la curiosidad le podía. Quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar aquel hombre.

–No puedo asegurarlo, pero unos 250.

–Son… Muchos hombres –la cifra heló la sangre del rubio. En esas circunstancias, empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle esperado por tanto tiempo. En lo más profundo de su ser, quería creer que aquel hombre tenía algo bueno–. Vamos a terminar, la _soba_ se enfría.

Con ese insípido comentario, los dos chicos volvieron a cenar y el silencio gobernó de nuevo en la habitación. Sangoro estaba demasiado consternado con la historia que había oído como para sacar tema de conversación, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Zorojuro estaba algo molesto con el rubio, consigo mismo y con la vida, en general.

–No quiero que me comprendas –murmuró el peli-verde después de acabarse los fideos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba unos tan buenos–. Sólo quiero que… Me gustaría que estuvieses ahí para apoyarme, nada más.

–¿Cómo pretendes que haga algo así…? –Sangoro dejó los palillos sobre la mesa, había perdido el apetito. Estaba viviendo un debate interno y le iba a estallar la cabeza–. Ponte en mi lugar. No es fácil asimilar algo como esto tan de repente… –los nervios se iban apoderando de él poco a poco–. Ni-Ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes cómo soy ni cómo voy a reaccionar.

–Ahora tenemos tiempo para conocernos –el comentario fue como una bomba, y el samurái rectificó–. Si tú quieres.

–Y… ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no te traicionaré y te entregaré a los guardias? –la voz del rubio sonó tan irregular conforme hablaba que ni él mismo se convencía.

–Si ello llegase a suceder, me condenarían y ahí acabaría mi historia –comentó el peli-verde con tranquilidad. Desde muy pequeño le habían instruido, y era plenamente consciente del riesgo que corría su vida siendo quien era. Pero no por ello iba a tener miedo a la muerte. La abrazaría cuando llegase su hora.

–Pero… ¿No intentarías huir y vengarte de mí? –aquella pregunta ofendió sobremanera al _r_ _ōnin_.

–Antes prefiero atravesarme el pecho con una daga.

Los profundos orbes oscuros de Zorojuro se le clavaban y Sangoro se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué había tenido que decir una estupidez como esa? Su cabeza iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Su Sangoro pesimista no paraba de gritarle al oído que aquel hombre iba a cortarle la cabeza por la noche, que iba a arrancarle la piel y a coserse un abrigo con ella; su Sangoro optimista, en cambio, le susurraba que aquel hombre no era tan malo, que en el fondo tenía buen corazón, y que no le haría ningún daño.

–Perdona, no he debido decir algo así… –se disculpó el cocinero, desviando la mirada.

–No tienes por qué disculparte –el tono reconciliador del chico le hizo alzar la vista y volver a encararle–. Es algo que me gusta de ti. Eres valiente, honesto, y luchas por lo que crees justo con todas tus fuerzas–una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del samurái cuando vio el tenue sonrojo del rubio–. Eso es lo que me llamó la atención de ti cuando te conocí. Que me miras sin miedo en los ojos.

–No veo por qué he de tenerte miedo… –susurró Sangoro intentando parecer digno, aunque los comentarios que Zorojuro había dicho sobre él habían hecho que su corazón latiese más rápido.

–Normalmente, los civiles suelen tener precauciones con alguien que sabe usar _katanas_ –el peli-verde sonrió, más relajado.

–Yo soy igual de peligroso con mis cuchillos de cocina que tú con tus _katanas_ –el rubio chasqueó la lengua intentando parecer amenazador.

–De eso no tengo ninguna duda –el samurái se echó a reír, y Sangoro se percató de que era la primera vez que le veía carcajearse por algo. Siempre era tan serio.

–¿Vas a querer algo más? Puedo hervir algo de té, me parece que me quedan algunas hojas… –el rubio decidió empezar a recoger la mesa, más tranquilo.

–Así estoy bien, gracias –imitó sus movimientos–. Espera que te ayudo.

–No hace falta –el cocinero negó suavemente con una tenue sonrisa–. Coloca la mesa en esa esquina de ahí y ya está.

Zorojuro obedeció, guardando el regalo y colocando la mesa donde le había indicado el chico. La habitación tenía un tamaño medio y, sin muebles en el centro, se agrandaba más. Había un armario en una de las paredes y el samurái imaginaba que ahí guardaría el futón y las mantas para dormir. Chasqueó la lengua algo nervioso, ¿podrían dormir juntos?

Después de fregar los utensilios, Sangoro regresó con su invitado. La _soba_ había relajado sus nervios, más viendo que el samurái no tenía –en principio– malas intenciones con él. Cuando lo vio en mitad de la sala, sentado sobre la alfombra improvisada, con su _nemaki_ gris que resaltaba el moreno natural de su piel, Sangoro supo que podía acostumbrarse a ver esa escena todos los días. El peli-verde hizo un gesto con la mano y le invitó a sentarse con él.

–Toma, esto es para ti –Zorojuro carraspeó algo sonrojado cuando Sangoro se sentó frente a él, cediéndole la pequeña caja envuelta.

–¿Son más especias? –Sangoro preguntó con picardía, sonrojándose también por la ilusión del regalo y por el rubor del samurái. Cogió la caja y la desenvolvió con cuidado, percatándose de la calidad de la tela. La caja de madera estaba muy bien hecha, de forma rectangular y con un cerezo en flor tallado en la parte superior. La abrió y descubrió su contenido–. Esto es…

–Tabaco –terminó Zorojuro, admirando la ilusión del rubio al descubrir su regalo–. Por el camino encontré una plantación y, según me dijeron, era de muy buena calidad. No entiendo de tabaco, pero el olor es fuerte y supuse que te gustaría.

Sangoro hundió la nariz y se dejó impregnar por el olor. Como había dicho Zorojuro, olía fuerte. La mezcla del tabaco seco con la madera de la caja le embriagaba los pulmones y le transportaba a otra época. Sin reprimir las ganas, sacó un papelillo de un cajón y se hizo un cigarro. La primera calada le llenó por dentro y exhaló el humo con calma, jugando con él. El sabor amargo y seco del tabaco rascaba la garganta del rubio, y eso le encantaba.

–Me encanta –le sonrió ladino, mirándole de forma intensa. Que un desconocido conociese algo tan íntimo como su gusto por el tabaco le ponía algo nervioso, pero no iba a molestarse después de haber recibido un regalo como ese–. Muchas gracias, samurái-san.

–No necesitas esos formalismos conmigo –el aludido le devolvió la sonrisa, encandilado con su forma de mirar. Esos orbes azules le tenían prendado.

–¿No te gusta que te trate educadamente? –Sangoro gateó hasta colocarse a su lado, reviviendo la primera y única noche que compartieron juntos. Ni corto ni perezoso, se sentó entre sus piernas ante la sorpresa del peli-verde–. Pero es lo que debo hacer, eres un samurái…

–El haber elegido este camino no me hace mejor que el resto –Zorojuro chasqueó la lengua, acomodando al chico entre sus piernas–. Al menos, yo no hago distinciones a la hora de acabar mi trabajo –ese comentario apagó el ambiente que se estaba creando, fuera de lugar. Zorojuro suspiró y movió al chico de manera que la espada del rubio descansaba sobre su pecho–. No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres –susurró en su oído, ahora que lo tenía al lado, con la voz más cálida y profunda que podía–. No quiero que te sientas presionado, o creas que debas hacerlo en compensación por el regalo.

–No me siento presionado –Sangoro se relajó, sintiendo el musculoso pecho de su invitado contra su espalda–. Eres el primer hombre de tu clase que me trata con respeto.

–¿Has estado con otros samuráis? –el peli-verde sintió algo de celos.

–No –negó con la cabeza mientras daba otra calada al cigarro–, sólo con comerciantes y algún hombre adinerado. Ninguno de aquí, todos estaban de paso.

–Entiendo –Zorojuro asintió, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello rubio de su acompañante–. ¿Nunca has tenido una relación duradera? ¿Alguien especial?

–En un pueblo como este, es difícil encontrar a alguien que cumpla con mis… Estándares –el cocinero soltó una carcajada.

–¿Y yo los cumplo? –se aventuró a preguntar el samurái en tono juguetón.

Sangoro miró hacia arriba buscando los ojos de Zorojuro. La luz de las velas se reflejaba en ellos y los transformaba en un gris plateado precioso, volviéndolos más embaucadores. El rubio se preguntó a sí mismo: ¿Zorojuro cumplía sus estándares? Desde luego que sí. Se quitó el cigarro de los labios y habló:

–Los superas.

La sonrisa de Zorojuro se amplió, de esa forma tan erótica que volvía loco a Sangoro. Aquel desgraciado tenía una sonrisa cautivadora. Seguro que había conquistado a tantas mujeres –y hombres– como se hubiese propuesto. Disfrutaron del silencio de la habitación mientras se miraban sin pestañear siquiera, atentos el uno del otro. Estaban tan cerca que notaban sus alientos acariciar sus rostros.

–Tengo muchas ganas de besarte ahora mismo –comentó el peli-verde sin perder la sonrisa.

–¿Y qué te lo impide? –el rubio preguntó con sorna, humedeciéndose los labios para provocarle.

Zorojuro soltó una pequeña carcajada y agachó el rostro para besarle. Lento, sin prisa, disfrutando del momento de volver a estar juntos. Era un beso dulce, tierno, que transmitía más sentimientos de los que Sangoro podía explicar. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con parsimonia, deleitándose con el sabor del otro. Se habían echado mucho de menos, y el invierno era demasiado frío para pasarlo en solitario.

–¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? –preguntó Sangoro en un lapso de tiempo muy corto, buscando de nuevo esos labios antes de que Zorojuro pudiera contestar.

–Todo el que me dejes –la respuesta fue tan breve como la pregunta, el samurái también necesitado de cariño.

–Y si tenemos tanto tiempo… –beso–. ¿Me vas a hacer desperdiciar este maravilloso cigarro? –la pregunta cogió por sorpresa al samurái, que no pudo evitar reírse contra los labios de éste–. Venga, prepararemos el futón mientras.

Sangoro se levantó de su sitio dejando a un triste Zorojuro, que estaba dispuesto a dar más amor. Pero el rubio tenía razón, si colocaban ahora el futón, estarían más cómodos. Como había adivinado, del armario de la habitación, el cocinero sacó el colchón y un par de mantas, además de un almohadón largo. Con su ayuda, colocaron el futón cerca del fuego para calentarse durante la noche.

–Puedo dormir en el suelo si te incomoda compartir el futón conmigo –comentó el samurái mientras echaba un pequeño tronco en el fuego para que aguantase un poco más.

–Prefiero que duermas conmigo –canturreó el chico mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en un cuenco de barro que hacía las veces de cenicero–. Eres grande, y tu cuerpo será un calefactor perfecto.

–Desde luego, puedo calentarte de muchas formas –Zorojuro le siguió el juego, acercándose a él y, aprovechando que había apagado el cigarro, tomándole de las manos para rodearle, haciendo que las manos de Sangoro se quedasen en su espalda como si estuviese preso–. Pero había pensado en no hacer nada esta noche.

–¿Qué? –ese comentario sí que le dejó fuera de juego. No estaba molesto, pero no entendía por qué se negaba si ambos tenían ganas.

–No quiero que pienses que me interesas sólo para el sexo –la sinceridad de sus palabras era tan palpable que a Sangoro le subieron los colores–. Además, ha sido un largo viaje y mi cuerpo está resentido. Dormir en un futón con la persona deseada es más que suficiente para mí.

Sangoro suspiró profundamente, no tenía nada que rebatir.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I'm travelling, so I won't be able to upload this fic. So, I upload it and finish it just for your enjoyment, because you deserve it! This part it's a little +18, but just a little ;)  
> Thank you so much for reading and leave your comments, makes me so happy <3<3

Sangoro suspiró de nuevo. Había perdido la cuenta, pero sólo podía suspirar. Se mordió el labio con enfado, mirando de reojo al hombre que yacía a su lado. Era noche profunda y la habitación apenas se iluminaba con nada, el aroma del fuego apagado de fondo. Sus ojos veían sombras, pero podía escuchar la respiración tranquila del hombre. A veces hacía algún ruido, durmiendo profundamente como un bebé.

No quería despertarle, pero… Tenía muchas ganas. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Sus manos descendieron hasta su entrepierna, apartando la tela del _nemaki_ y liberando su miembro. Lo sostuvo con una mano, dudando. Estaba duro como una piedra. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con un hombre, y desde que conoció a Zorojuro, había aguantado pacientemente. Pero ahora lo tenía ahí, a su lado, y su cuerpo no aguantaba.

Sangoro no estaba hecho de piedra. Mucho menos, cuando tenía delante a un hombre como Zorojuro. Suspiró de nuevo, agarrándose el miembro con una mano y empezó a masturbarse lentamente. No quería hacer ruido por si el otro se despertaba. El futón no era muy amplio, Y Zorojuro dormía desparramado por la mayor parte del colchón, dejando a Sangoro el lado izquierdo. Estando tan cerca, podía oler su aroma y podía recordar al milímetro cada parte de su cuerpo.

No se había olvidado de esa maravilla de cuerpo. Se mordió el labio para mitigar los jadeos que se escapaban de su boca. Aumentó el ritmo, se estaba sofocando imaginándose que era el samurái quien le tocaba. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo sería el contacto con su mano? Las tenía grandes, Sangoro se había fijado, y con algún cayo. Seguro que su tacto era duro y algo áspero. Pero eso era lo que le gustaba a él.

¿Cómo sería en la cama? ¿Cómo sería estar con un samurái en la cama? El rubio había escuchado muchas historias a cerca de los samuráis y sus técnicas amatorias. ¿Eran tan buenos como la gente decía? Ojalá. ¿Zorojuro era de los que daban o de los que recibía? ¿Sería gentil con él o dominaría? ¿Qué posturas le gustarían? ¿Cómo sería su pene?

Un jadeo, esta vez más profundo, se escuchó por toda la habitación. Sangoro no había podido contenerse al pensar en el miembro de Zorojuro. Era humillante estar tan desesperado por un hombre. Pero tenía tantas ganas… Él mismo se veía como un hombre pasional, romántico también, buscando su alma gemela porque creía en esas cosas.

¿Su alma gemela sería Zorojuro? Era imposible de saberlo, apenas se conocían. La primera impresión había sido buena, pero el hecho de que estuviera buscado por la justicia le ponía los pelos de punta. También tenía su parte erótica, Sangoro debía reconocerlo. Estar con un delincuente… Podía ser muy excitante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, le daba vergüenza pensar ese tipo de cosas tan pervertidas.

–¿Te estás divirtiendo? –la juguetona voz del samurái se escuchó en la oscuridad e hizo que el rubio se sobresaltase.

–¡Te-te he…! –sus funciones vitales se habían paralizado, incluida el habla. Estaba rojo como un tomate. Si no moría de un infarto, estaba muy cerca–. ¡No quería…! _¡Hic!_ –y ahora tenía hipo, ¿qué más podía ir mal?

–No me gusta que me despierten cuando duermo, ¿lo sabías? –Zorojuro se aguantó una carcajada cuando le escuchó hipar. Ojalá pudiese verle en esos momentos, su cara debía ser un cuadro. Se deslizó por el futón hasta acercarse todo lo que pudo sin llegar a tocarle–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La pregunta sobraba y no necesitaba respuesta porque Zorojuro lo sabía, y Sangoro sabía que Zorojuro lo sabía. Apartó las mantas y escuchó otro hipo del rubio. Esta vez no pudo contenerse y rió por la nariz. Deslizó una mano hasta toparse con la del chico, que seguía sosteniéndose el miembro, todavía duro a pesar del susto.

–Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –la voz aterciopelada del samurái estaba torturando al joven–. Masturbarse mientras otro hombre duerme a tu lado es un poco pervertido, ¿no te parece? –la única respuesta que obtuvo fue otro hipo–. Y encima aún llevas el _nemaki_ … Se puede manchar.

–No podía… _¡Hic!_ –Sangoro balbuceaba sin mucho éxito, nervioso y con voz estridente–. ¡No he podido contenerme! _¡Hic!_ –agradecía a todos los dioses del mundo que no hubiese ninguna luz y la habitación permaneciese totalmente a oscuras, porque si no ya habría muerto.

–¿Tantas ganas tienes de probar a un samurái? –Zorojuro deslizó su mano libre por debajo de la espalda del rubio, descansando su brazo ahí y aprisionándolo contra él. Juguetón, empezó a lamer el cuello del chico con parsimonia, aguantando la risa cada vez que el otro sentía un espasmo a causa del hipo–. Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras.

Un tembloroso jadeo se escapó de los labios de Sangoro mientras sentía el fuerte abrazo del peli-verde. ¿Tantas ganas le tenía? Desde luego. Los samuráis estaban tan bien vistos en Wano que se había creado una cultura de adoración hacia ellos en todos los aspectos. Excelentes guerreros, también se les presuponía buenos en las artes amatorias –y las malas lenguas hablaban de ciertas tendencias homosexuales. Sangoro sabía que no iba a encontrar un hombre mejor –en cuanto a sexo– que éste.

–Sí… –respiró hondo para calmar los nervios. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba–. Tengo muchas ganas de probar a un samurái… _¡Hic!_

–Me gusta escucharlo de tus labios –el ronroneo del peli-verde en su oído hizo que Sangoro jadease de nuevo–. Respira profundamente para cortar ese hipo, no quiero que estés nervioso por esto –la intensa voz del samurái era música celestial para el rubio. Le hizo caso y comenzó a tomar y expulsar aire con fuerza–. ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

La sorpresa de la pregunta hizo que Sangoro se girase para encarar al samurái, aunque no pudiese verlo, rozando sus narices por la cercanía. Abrió la boca y lo devoró, llenando la alcoba de sonidos húmedos y pasionales, que poco a poco fueron acallando al hipo hasta desaparecer. ¿Cómo quería hacerlo? Follarse a Zorojuro era una idea tentadora, pero dejarse follar por Zorojuro era otra idea aún más tentadora.

–Hazme tuyo, samurái –la orden sonó en el tono más sensual que Sangoro podía poner–. Haz que olvide al resto de hombres con los que he estado…

–No descansaré hasta conseguirlo, mi señor –el joven aceptó la petición como si fuese un trabajo y Sangoro fuese su _daimy_ _ō_. Seguro que eso le gustaba.

La mano de Zorojuro que descansaba sobre el pene de Sangoro subió hasta encontrar la lazada del _nemaki_ y la desató, abriendo el _kimono_ del rubio y exponiéndolo en la oscuridad. Cuando acabó, bajó hasta la entrepierna y apartó la mano del chico, agarrando él su miembro, empezando a masturbarle lentamente.

–Yo me ocupo de esto, mi señor –Sangoro sintió un escalofrío al notar el estímulo en su miembro, dejando que Zorojuro hiciera lo que quisiese con él–. ¿Cómo quiere que me dirija a usted, mi señor?

–Sigue así –las manos del rubio viajaron por el pecho del samurái, abriendo el _kimono_ todo lo que le permitía el nudo de la cintura–. Soy tu señor, me debes obediencia.

–Acataré lo que mi señor ordene –el peli-verde volvió a besarle con ganas, permitiéndose esa pequeña licencia que sabía no iba a importar al otro. Aumentó el ritmo de su mano para que el chico jadease contra sus labios–. ¿Así está bien o quiere más?

–Más… –gimió contra sus labios, mordiéndole el inferior–. Quiero más… Dame más…

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso ansioso y demandante, bebiendo de la saliva del otro como si fuese ambrosía. Sangoro se aferraba al cuerpo que tenía al lado mientras sus dedos volaban por la tostada piel, disfrutando con cada músculo que descubría. Era vergonzoso tener tan idealizado a un hombre que apenas conocía, pero la lívido la tenía por las nubes en esos momentos. Fue el samurái quien cortó el beso, descendiendo por la mandíbula del chico hasta pasar a su cuello.

Mientras Zorojuro besaba el pálido cuello del rubio, su mano empezó a moverse frenética. Sangoro gimió con fuerza, de forma aguda por el sobresalto. No le gustaba tan rápido porque apenas duraría a ese ritmo. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, sintiendo cómo se retorcían sus piernas, arañando y rasgando la piel que tocaba con sus dedos.

–De-despacio… –bufó mientras el calor se apoderaba de la poca cordura que le quedaba. Escuchó la suave carcajada del peli-verde contra su cuello y puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba haciendo lo que quería con él y aun así le gustaba–. Sa-samurái… Más despacio…

El nombrado hizo caso después de unos movimientos más, sintiendo líquido preseminal entre sus dedos. Rompió el contacto que tenía con el rubio y dejó de abrazarle mientras deslizaba su experta lengua por el torso desnudo de Sangoro. Jugueteando con un pezón, después con el otro, recorrió el pecho del chico dejando un reguero de besos húmedos y restos de saliva. Debajo del ombligo encontró un fino caminito de vello que siguió, poco a poco alcanzando el vello púbico del rubio y notando el pene erecto contra su barbilla.

–¿Puedo, mi señor? –Zorojuro se colocó entre las piernas del cocinero mientras rozaba con sus húmedos labios el duro músculo.

Sangoro emitió un jadeo que el samurái entendió como una aceptación, y no esperó para introducirse el pene en la boca. Con extraña delicadeza, empezó por el glande hasta bajar por el tronco, humedeciendo todo con su saliva. Sangoro no pudo evitar pensar en cómo alguien tan rudo como él era tan bueno con la boca. ¿Cuántas pollas habría chupado? La imagen de Zorojuro arrodillado mientras lo hacía apareció en su cabeza y se puso cachondísimo, jadeando con ganas.

Mientras una mano de Zorojuro se paseaba delicadamente por la cintura del rubio, la otra agarró sus pelotas y las masajeó al tiempo que alternaba besos y lamidas. Lo estaba llenando todo de saliva y eso no hacía más que incitarles a los dos. Los sonidos que salían de su boca, junto a los gemidos de Sangoro, hacían el ambiente más sofocante. Sangoro mordió el almohadón con fuerza, estaba muy caliente y él también quería chuparle la polla. Aún no le había tocado y la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna.

De repente, Zorojuro se introdujo el pene al completo, rozando con la nariz el vello del chico. Le apretó las pelotas y Sangoro sintió un espasmo con el que no pudo evitar mover las caderas, notando como la punta de su miembro chocaba con la garganta del peli-verde, que aguantaba estoicamente las embestidas.

Zorojuro soportó las embestidas hasta que la sensación de ahogo fue demasiado, buscando aire de forma desesperada. Sus jadeos se mezclaban con los de Sangoro, que estaba extasiado. No tardaría en llegar al orgasmo si seguía así, es boca era una bendición.

–¿Así está bien, mi señor? –el samurái preguntó cuando recobró el aliento, volviendo a succionar el pene que tenía delante de sus narices de una manera mucho menos invasiva.

–Voy a… –Sangoro no acabó la frase, el orgasmo llamando a su puerta. Apenas habían intercambiado cuatro palabras, pero la charla le parecía demasiado erótica al rubio como para pasarla por alto. Ese maldito samurái era demasiado erótico como para pasarlo por alto.

El peli-verde sonrió y succionó con ganas, estirando la piel del glande y jugando con el orificio. Notó como las embestidas volvían, pero esta vez se quedaron a medio camino, el chico alzando las caderas y vertiendo su semen en la boca del samurái. El sabor amargo pronto inundó sus papilas gustativas, y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para tragar hasta la última gota. Sangoro estaba hecho un desastre, tumbado sobre el futón cual largo era, con las piernas extendidas y respirando con suma dificultad. La oscuridad ocultando su piel enrojecida, además de otras cosas que a Zorojuro no le hubiese importado ver.

–¿Le ha gustado, mi señor? –Zorojuro escaló por el agitado torso del cocinero, paseando de nuevo la lengua por la piel hasta alcanzar el cuello–. Puedo hacerlo tantas veces como desee.

Un suspiro profundo salió de la boca del rubio como respuesta, intentando recobrar la compostura de nuevo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía una mamada como esa. Enredó sus manos en la vibrante cabellera del hombre, descubriendo que el pelo era algo duro y abundante, realmente como un musgo –eso le hizo sonreír.

–Necesito una cosa –comentó el samurái, dejando un suave beso en el cuello del rubio y levantándose en busca de su macuto.

Era difícil encontrarlo estando sumidos en la oscuridad, pero Zorojuro recordaba dónde lo había dejado. Además, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra y podía discernir levemente. De su macuto sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio que llevó a la cama con Sangoro.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el susodicho al escuchar cómo descorchaba el vidrio, notando un suave aroma de flores y algo más que no pudo averiguar. Se puso un poco nervioso.

–¿Puedo encender una vela, mi señor? –Zorojuro obvió la pregunta, sentándose al lado del joven.

–No –Sangoro respondió rápidamente, más nervioso–. ¿Qué es eso?

–Un ungüento que usamos los samuráis, mi señor –el peli-verde acercó el frasco hacia donde creía que estaba la cara del rubio–. Puede olerlo si quiere, pero no lo pruebe.

Sangoro se incorporó y se dejó guiar por su nariz, alcanzando la boca del frasco y oliendo. Había flores suaves, de cerezo y tal vez almendro, además de aceite. El aceite era lo que no había descubierto antes. Desconocía un tipo de ungüento así, por lo menos era inútil para la cocina.

–¿Para qué sirve? –se alejó del bote y volvió a recostarse sobre el futón. Su cuerpo empezaba a echar de menos el tabaco.

–Para que entre mejor, mi señor –la respuesta casi parecía divertida a oídos del rubio.

Sangoro se insultó a sí mismo. Pues claro, faltaba el plato principal. Acostumbrado a ser él quien proporcionase los placeres a su acompañante, se había centrado en dejarse hacer y había olvidado que Zorojuro aún tenía una tarea por hacer. El calor se apoderó de su cuerpo de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio.

–Puedo no hacerlo si así lo prefiere, mi señor –Zorojuro permaneció en el sitio, mirando hacia donde intuía que estaba el chico.

–No –la respuesta fue tan rápida como la negativa anterior–. Continúa.

Zorojuro no respondió y se movió por el futón hasta quedarse otra vez entre las piernas de Sangoro. Suspiró al tiempo que se desabrochaba el _nemaki_ y lo tiraba por ahí, desnudándose por completo. El rubio intentó relajarse a sabiendas de que, si se tensaba, todo será mucho más problemático –ya que iba a entrar de todos modos.

El samurái esparció el aceite por su mano derecha, impregnándose bien los dedos, que se llevó al miembro, erecto y duro como una piedra, esperando a que llegase su momento. Lo llenó de aceite hasta la base, haciendo que se escurriese también por sus pelotas. Y, sin decir nada, acercó su mano al cuerpo del rubio, buscando su entrada.

Sangoro se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto de los pegajosos dedos sobre su piel, recorriendo lentamente su entrepierna hasta alcanzar el punto deseado. Tragó saliva al notar cómo lo rodeaba con el pulgar, despacio, como si tratase de calmarle. Suspiró profundamente y soltó el aire cuando el dedo entró en su interior, algo atónito por la facilidad.

Zorojuro sólo había introducido la primera falange del pulgar, palpando el interior del rubio mientras la movía haciendo un círculo. Con su otra mano, acercó el frasco y vertió un poco de líquido sobre el agujero, logrando otro espasmo por parte del joven.

–Mi señor, tiene que relajarse un poco –murmuró el peli-verde mientras sacaba y metía el pulgar, esta vez entero–. Si es molesto, pararé.

Sangoro cerró los ojos y se centró en relajarse. No era su primera vez, y según había dicho Zorojuro, el aceite haría todo más sencillo. Le había hecho una mamada increíble, el sexo también lo sería, ¿no? Aferrándose a esa lógica, y a las ganas que tenía, se olvidó de los nervios. Sólo estaban ellos dos, a oscuras, volviéndose uno.

Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios cuando dos dedos entraron en él. Aguantó el aire, soltándolo despacio mientras los dedos se abrían paso a ritmo de caracol. Zorojuro era demasiado delicado para ser un samurái. Su estómago se contrajo cuando los labios del peli-verde comenzaron a besarle en la parte baja del torso, descendiendo hasta su vientre y volviendo a subir. Su miembro yacía flácido por el orgasmo anterior, pero suponía que se volvería a endurecer –apostaba a que Zorojuro iba a proporcionarle otro clímax.

Acarició el cabello del hombre para hacer el acto más íntimo, Sangoro era un romántico después de todo. Los dedos en su interior le regalaban oleadas de placer contenido, en pequeñas dosis, proporcionándole un calor que poco a poco iba creciendo en su interior. Jadeó, aquel hombre sabía lo que se hacía.

Un tercer dedo se añadió a la ecuación cuando Zorojuro creyó conveniente, trabajando en silencio salvo por los besos que dejaba por la pálida piel del cocinero. Éste gimió, turbado por los obscenos sonidos que producía el aceite en su entrada. Era una melodía demasiado erótica como para obviarla.

Los tres dedos jugaban en su interior sin problemas, y algo en el estómago de Sangoro se revolvió. ¿De verdad podía follarle sin dolor? Los recuerdos de sus anteriores encuentros, en los que en la mayoría había sido utilizado y degradado, volvieron a su mente y le amargaron el momento. Sin embargo, se obligó a olvidar y a centrarse en el hombre que ahora estaba con él.

–Puedes meterla ya –susurró con la voz algo temblorosa.

–Aún no –Zorojuro le corrigió, centrándose en su tarea.

–Fóllame –Sangoro le ordenó, rojo de vergüenza–. Fóllame, Zorojuro.

El nombrado paró en seco, sorprendido. Sacó los dedos y se colocó encima del joven, deseando que hubiese luz para mirarle a los ojos. Buscó con la nariz el cuello del rubio y subió hasta sus labios, besándolos con ganas. Sangoro recibió el contacto con gusto, abrazándole y rodeándole también con las piernas. El cuerpo ardiente del samurái era un alivio en las frías noches de invierno. Ojalá pudiera tenerlo por más tiempo.

–Si te duele, pararé –murmuró el peli-verde contra los labios del rubio–. Sólo quiero que disfrutes tanto como yo.

–¿Ya te has olvidado de tratarme con respeto? –Sangoro sonrió para relajar el ambiente y también relajarse él después de una petición tan sincera–. Te avisaré si me duele, tranquilo.

–En ese caso, la voy a meter ya –Zorojuro rió por la nariz, guiándose con una mano hasta encontrar la entrada–. Creo que nunca he tenido tantas ganas de follar.

–¿Eso es un halago? –Sangoro le picó, mordiéndose el labio cuando notó la punta del miembro del samurái llamando a su puerta.

–Eres un hombre muy atractivo, de eso no te quepa duda –el ronroneo de Zorojuro en los oídos de Sangoro era música celestial.

Zorojuro fue entrando en el interior de Sangoro lentamente, deleitándose con cada centímetro del chico, abriéndose camino gracias al aceite que impregnaba la totalidad de su pene. Sangoro guardó la respiración de forma inconsciente, sintiendo cómo era llenado poco a poco hasta que el samurái suspiró, satisfecho.

–¿Duele? –preguntó el joven por precaución antes de hacer ningún movimiento.

–No –el cocinero negó con la cabeza.

Era verdad, no dolía. Debía ser por el aceite, o porque Zorojuro le había preparado a conciencia, o porque él estaba muy relajado y tenía ganas, o un cúmulo de todas ellas. Era una sensación… Como cuando te llenas la boca de comida y ves que se puede salir en cualquier momento, pero no duele. Sangoro abrió bien las piernas y Zorojuro comenzó a besarle al tiempo que se movía.

Zorojuro era cuidadoso y se movía despacio, saliendo hasta dejar únicamente el glande en el interior, y volviendo a entrar. Encantándose con el rubio, con su aroma, con su calor corporal, su estrechez y el sabor de sus besos. Jugando con su saliva, acallando los suaves gemidos que se escapaban de sus bocas, sintiendo las yemas de los dedos de Sangoro sobre su piel, disfrutando con la tensión de sus músculos.

Fundiéndose el uno con el otro y dejando que la noche les envolviese.

*****

Sangoro abrió los ojos a causa de la luz que entraba por la minúscula ventana de la habitación. Emitió un pequeño gruñido y se dio media vuelta en el futón, no quería salir de la cama. El cuerpo de Zorojuro le saludó, dormido con piernas y brazos abiertos, roncando algunas veces. El rubio se deslizó hasta hacerse un ovillo de lana a su lado, dándole la espalda y agarrando uno de sus brazos para que le rodease.

Zorojuro murmuró sonidos sin sentido al notar que alguien le movía, pero se acomodó como Sangoro quería y siguió durmiendo. Para ser un samurái, dormía bastante –siempre que podía. A pesar de estar desnudo, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del peli-verde fue todo lo que necesitó el rubio para volver a dormirse –la noche había sido muy larga.

Amanecieron a mitad de mañana porque Sangoro creyó que era sueño suficiente –Zorojuro hubiese seguido durmiendo. Pese a estar despiertos, remolonearon un poco en el futón, pues Sangoro había decidido darse un capricho y no abrir el puesto de _soba_.

–Buenos días, dormilón –fue el rubio quien habló primero, ronroneando en el cuello del chico.

–Buenos días –gruñó el otro, rodeando al cocinero y aprisionándolo contra su pecho para que no pudiera moverse–. De aquí no te vas.

–¿No tuviste suficiente anoche? –el joven se rió, acomodándose entre sus brazos–. Después de haberme tenido toda la noche a tu merced… Eres insaciable, samurái-san.

–Mira quién habla –esta vez fue la risa del _r_ _ōnin_ la que se escuchó–. No vi que te quejaras hace unas horas cuando me cabalgaste.

–Y no te hagas ilusiones –dijo Sangoro haciéndose el digno–, no pienso volver a repetirlo. Si quieres follarme, te mueves tú.

–No digas eso que me rompes el corazón –Zorojuro intentó hacer un puchero, pero era imposible ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro. Estaba feliz–. Te mueves demasiado bien como para que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

–No hables de sexo ya por la mañana, por favor –Sangoro intentó cortar la conversación, rojo como un tomate–. Se supone que eres un samurái.

–Y este samurái tiene algo que proponerte –los ojos de Sangoro se clavaron en él y sonrió. Esos ojos azules eran preciosos a cualquier hora del día–. Ven conmigo. Lejos de aquí, muy lejos.

El aludido abrió tanto la boca que Zorojuro juraba que podía verle la campanilla. Estuvo sin parpadear unos segundos, asimilando la petición del samurái. ¿Irse muy lejos de aquí? ¿De Okobore? Si nunca había salido… Él había nacido y crecido en el pueblo, y pensaba morir aquí también. No había pensado nunca en marcharse porque tampoco había tenido la oportunidad.

–¿Cómo de lejos? –articuló Sangoro después de un rato. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza y muy pocas tuercas en funcionamiento–. ¿A qué te refieres?

–Cuando el clan Kurozumi atacó nuestra escuela, hui junto a otros samuráis a Ringo, donde pudimos pasar inadvertidos y continuar con la formación. El _daimy_ _ō_ de la región, a pesar de saber quiénes éramos, nos permitió quedarnos y nos ocultó del _shogun_ –Zorojuro carraspeó, no era muy hablador por las mañanas–. Crecí en Ringo hasta que emprendí el viaje hasta aquí en busca de venganza por lo ocurrido veinte años atrás. Creía que, después de tanto tiempo, se habrían olvidado de nosotros, pero me equivoqué. Los guardias enseguida reconocieron el _mon_ de la escuela en mi _haori_ , así que abandoné la venganza y tuve que huir, acusado falsamente de haber matado a mi maestro veinte años atrás.

–Y es entonces cuando apareciste aquí la primavera pasada… –Sangoro acabó la historia, atando cabos–. ¿Y tus compañeros siguen en Ringo? ¿No es peligroso que hayáis mantenido la escuela después de lo que sucedió?

–El _daimy_ _ō_ nos proporcionó un buen escondite en un monasterio abandonado en lo alto de las montañas. Sólo él conoce la ubicación, y no es fácil acceder por camino. Allí continuamos con la instrucción y vamos captando adeptos. Corremos un gran peligro, lo sabemos, pero es el camino que elegimos todos voluntariamente y continuaremos hasta las últimas consecuencias –la determinación en las palabras del samurái era tan evidente que Sangoro sabía que no se echaría atrás, ni renunciaría. Y en parte lo comprendía, los samuráis tenían un código de valores muy rígido que pocas veces se saltaban–. Además… Este invierno, me nombraron _s_ _ōke_.

–¿¡E-Eres el maestro!? –el rubio no se esperaba algo así–. Entonces, ¿eres el mejor de la escuela? ¿El más fuerte?

–Algo así –Zorojuro sonrió–. Puedo traspasar el cargo a otro compañero y quedarme en Kuri, pero sigue habiendo un precio por mi cabeza. O, por otra parte, puedo regresar a Ringo a continuar con mis obligaciones y que tú me acompañes…

A Zorojuro le traicionó la emoción en esa última frase, levemente ruborizado al pronunciarla. Era consciente de la tesitura en la que ponía a Sangoro, ya que le estaba pidiendo que renunciase a toda una vida para que se fuera a vivir con él, a un lugar desconocido, y empezase de cero. Siempre había sido un hombre taimado, le habían enseñado a serlo, pero aquel cocinero… Había algo en él que le aceleraba el corazón. No debía dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos, pero estaba seguro que había encontrado a una persona realmente especial.

–Eso es… –Sangoro intentó hablar, pero sólo movía los labios sin decir palabra, se había quedado mudo. ¿Abandonar Okobore para siempre? ¿Podía hacer eso realmente? ¿Quería hacerlo…?–. No me esperaba una proposición como esa, la verdad –el rubio sonrió, algo nervioso–. No sé qué decir, yo… Es todo muy repentino y…

–Tranquilo –el peli-verde le sonrió, callándole al colocar el pulgar sobre los labios temblorosos del chico–. Sé que es una decisión complicada, y tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para tomarla. Sólo quiero que sepas que, cualquiera que sea tu elección, la respetaré sin dudar.

–¿Incluso si me quedo aquí y te pido que vuelvas a Ringo…? –preguntó Sangoro con un hilillo de voz, aún con el pulgar en sus labios.

–Incluso así. Si es lo que quieres, no me opondré –Zorojuro asintió levemente.

–¿Y no te molestaría? –quizá Sangoro hubiese esperado algo de resistencia, aunque le estaba profundamente agradecido por respetar cualquier decisión que tomase.

–Claro que me molestaría –el samurái soltó una carcajada, apartando el pulgar de los labios del chico para pasearlo por su mejilla en una caricia–. Pero no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. No quiero secuestrarte como si fueras una dama de la Corte.

–Dudo mucho que me parezca a una –esta vez fue el rubio quien se rio.

–Ellas serán más refinadas y vestirán mejores _kimonos_ , pero tú tienes los ojos más bonitos.

*****

Sangoro se acurrucó frente al fuego mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té. Era el mejor remedio para calentar el cuerpo. El invierno en Ringo era realmente frío. Pese a ello, era precioso. Todos los rincones de la región plagados de nieve, blanca y pura, delicada como una flor de cerezo. El viento era helador, y todas las mañanas había escarcha que brillaba con la luz del sol. A pesar de lo que había pensado al principio, Sangoro había conseguido adaptarse al clima muy pronto.

En realidad, había conseguido adaptarse muy pronto a todo. Se había instalado en un pueblo al pie de las montañas, el más próximo al monasterio en el que estaba Zorojuro. Podía haberse ido a vivir con él –sólo la familia del _s_ _ōke_ tenía ese privilegio–, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la cocina. En el monasterio viviría más cómodamente, pero en la aldea podía seguir cocinando en su puesto de _soba_. Además, el negocio le iba mejor que nunca.

Las gentes del lugar eran más rudas que en Kuri, pero cuando le vieron aparecer acompañado de un samurái, creyeron que era alguien importante. Pronto se conoció de su relación amorosa, lo cual convirtió a Sangoro en intocable. Nadie quería vérselas con un samurái como Zorojuro, más si estaba en juego el honor de su amado.

El ruido de la puerta le sacó de su ensoñación. Escuchó cómo alguien entraba en la vivienda y supo que había llegado. Sonrió con ternura, a pesar del frío y la nieve, Zorojuro siempre conseguía escaparse del monasterio cuando tenía un hueco libre. Sangoro le había dicho mil y una veces que no era necesario, que podían reunirse una o dos veces a la semana, pero el ver al samurái entrar por la puerta de casa sólo le hacía afirmarse más en que había tomado la decisión correcta –hacía casi un año que había abandonado Okobore.

–Bienvenido –Sangoro le recibió con una cálida sonrisa junto al fuego. A Zorojuro le parecía una estampa de lo más acogedora–. ¿Has cenado? ¿Un baño? ¿Quieres té?

–Ya he cenado, y me he bañado antes de salir –Zorojuro contestó después de arrodillarse y darle un beso, agradeciendo el calor del fuego. Llevaba nieve hasta en el pelo–. Pero no voy a rechazar un té.

–Ponte cómodo mientras voy a por una taza –canturreó el rubio con alegría, marchando a por una taza mientras su pareja se quitaba la capa y se calentaba al fuego–. Lo he hecho hace poco, así que aún sigue caliente.

–Gracias –dijo el samurái cuando el cocinero apareció de nuevo con su té. Le respondió con una sonrisa que encandiló al peli-verde. En verdad que Sangoro era un hombre atractivo–. ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Algo interesante?

–Jiro ha venido con su hijo a comer, al parecer están arreglando la casa de los vecinos –empezó el rubio, bebiendo un poco de su taza–. Ha dicho que hablaría contigo porque tienes una mujer muy maleducada –se rió, recordando lo que le había pasado.

–¿Te ha llamado mujer, así como si nada? –Zorojuro alzó una ceja, algo sorprendido–. ¿No te ha molestado?

–¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –el aludido se encogió de hombros–. Prefiero ser una bella mujer antes que un garrulo con rabo.

–Bueno, supongo que sí que eres un poco mi mujer, después de todo –comentó el peli-verde después de soltar una carcajada tras escuchar a su pareja.

–Hablando de mujeres –Sangoro cambió de conversación, no había mucho más que decir al respecto–. He recibido una carta de Tsurujo –señaló la correspondencia encima de la pequeña mesita que tenían al lado–. Me encantaría que ella y O-Kiku-chan nos visitasen algún día…

–Las echas de menos, ¿verdad? –Zorojuro se acercó a su pareja y extendió los brazos para que se acomodase. Sangoro le abrazó, asintiendo con la cabeza–. ¿Y por qué no les dices que vengan? Podemos adecentar la habitación que usas de trastero, tenemos tiempo.

–¿Tú crees? ¿Sería posible? –el cocinero empezó a pensar–. ¿Y no será muy peligroso un viaje tan largo para dos mujeres solas? No quiero que les suceda nada.

–Puedo mandar a uno de mis hombres para que las escolte –el peli-verde comentó después de beber un sorbo de té–. Seguro que a Kin’emon no le importará proteger a dos damas en apuros.

–Eso sería maravilloso –murmuró el rubio con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro–. Tengo tantas ganas de verlas… A Tsurujo le encantará este lugar, es una mujer muy refinada. Y a O-Kiku-chan también, nunca ha visto la nieve. No se molestarán si no voy a Kuri, ¿verdad? –el samurái alzó una ceja y Sangoro continuó–. Me parece mal hablar así del pueblo de mi familia, pero no quiero volver. Venir aquí fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

–Doy las gracias todos los días por ello –comentó el peli-verde mientras hundía la nariz en el cuello de su pareja y le daba un beso.

–¿Sabes que eres adorable cuando te pones romántico? Estoy seguro que por las noches lees esas novelas de amor para conquistarme –Sangoro le picó con una sonrisa.

–¿Todavía tengo que conquistarte? –Zorojuro suspiró, fingiendo cansancio–. Creía que eso ya lo había conseguido.

Sangoro se echó a reír. Sí, ya lo había conseguido.


End file.
